


And at last i see the light

by HeartWithFire



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Au Edad Moderna, Au Tangled, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ichigo siempre metiendose en problemas, Ishida es el caballo y eso es gracioso, Love Triangle -un poco-, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: Bendecida con el poder de sanar la joven Orihime nunca había salido de la torre en la que su madre la encerró para protegerla del mundo exterior; pero ni los muros más gruesos ni los edificios más altos podrían contener sus ganas de conocer el mundo. Y por suerte pareció que el destino le brindó la mano de un ladrón y sus compañeros para cumplir su sueño. Aunque ella se encontrará enfrascada en una serie que nunca se esperaba, conduciéndole a un nuevo sueño que jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza.





	1. Prólogo

A veces el mundo decidía dar un regalo a los humanos, aunque en este caso fue una gota de sol caída desde el cielo; de la cual surgió una flor, la más brillante y bella de todas las flores. Aquella planta tenía el poder de sanar a los heridos, recuperar miembros perdidos y hasta decían que era capaz de otorgar inmortalidad.

Pero el corazón humano llegaba a ser lamentablemente egoísta y vanidoso; como el de la mujer que descubrió que entonando la correspondiente canción aflorarían los poderes de aquella bendición y decidió ocultarla al mundo para solo disponer ella de su poder.

 

Pasaron los siglos y cerca se creó un gran reino rodeado de mar y vida, gobernado por unos reyes justos y que guiaban su nación a la prosperidad. Sin embargo su futuro se oscureció cuando la reina enfermó en su parto. El rey, preocupado por su amada y el bebé que estaba por venir, mandó buscar la flor; una tarea que fue cuestión de días.

 

De la flor se hizo una medicina para curar a la mujer embarazada y de ahí surgió una princesa de cabellos anaranjados, brillantes como los rayos de sol al ocaso, a la cual llamaron Inoue Orihime. El reino no cabía en el gozo de ver que ya no debían preocuparse. Para celebrarlo, los reyes decretaron que el día de su nacimiento se convirtiera en fiesta nacional, lanzando miles de farolillos y forjando dos adornos de pelo en forma de flor, hechos con las piedras más raras y ostentosas, de las manos de los mejores forjadores que uno pudiera imaginar; todo para su amada hija.

 

 

Qué hermoso era aquello y que poco duró, pues Matsumoto, la mujer que durante años había permanecido joven y bella, no podía permitir que le arrebataran lo que había sido suyo durante tantos años. Por lo que, secuestrando a la princesa y ocultándola en una torre, la crió como a su hija, ya que en sus cabellos se encontraba el mismo poder que el de la flor.

 

Los reyes de Karakura, destrozados tras la pérdida, buscaron a su querida hija; y por desgracia la reina empeoró, pues era como si le hubieran quitado su corazón, por lo que al poco murió. Sin hijos y viudo, el rey Ukitake continuó con la tradición de los farolillos con la esperanza de que su hija volviese algún día.

Y por muy ridículo que sonase, cada año, el día de su cumpleaños, Orihime miraba al cielo fascinada por el espectáculo que el cielo le ofrecía; deseando que al igual que esas luces, ver el mundo que le estaba prohibido explorar.

 

 

 


	2. La canción del despertar

Daba igual a la hora que se levantase o si cambiaba el orden de las tareas, cada vez que el reloj daba las doce de la mañana la joven de diecisiete años siempre se encontraba suspirando de aburrimiento. Cada mañana se levantaba, desayunaba, limpiaba y hacía las demás tareas del hogar. Uno pensaría ¿Y por qué no leía? Lo cual era un gran entretenimiento, mas ya conocía de sobra su biblioteca, pues habría leído cada libro por lo menos tres veces. De vez en cuando su madre le traía algo nuevo; mas comprendía que no podía ser tan exigente con ella, sobre todo por la protección que le daba.

 

Por un instante se fijó en su pelo, el cual inundaba toda la sala principal de la torre; ya que nunca debía cortárselo. Desde pequeña su querida progenitora le había explicado que ella había nacido con un don, uno que todos codiciaban y por el cual hasta matarían, por lo que ella sola se había tomado la molestia de protegerla. Lo agradecía, y sabía que Matsumoto lo hacía por amor. Sin embargo no podía evitar aburrirse ¿Qué más podía hacer en la torre? Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con sus pinturas, ya se había confeccionado vestidos para ella y su madre, sobre todo para la última ya que ella realmente no iba a mostrar sus creaciones a nadie salvo a la otra. Cuanto más crecía, más aburrido era estar ahí, pero no había otra.

 

Suspirando, Orihime se acercó a la ventana, mirando al exterior; se encontraba rodeada de altas montañas con un pequeño prado precedido por árboles y un río que corría a su derecha. Todo se veía tan vivo, invitándola a salir.

 

\- Hoy será el día en que se lo diga.- Se prometió a sí misma mientras miraba al horizonte, ansiosa por que su madre llegase.- No me retractaré - Volvió a afirmar mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana, con los pies colgando.

 

Como de la nada, surgió de entre los árboles una mujer con curvas voluptuosas que sobresalían en su largo vestido rosa con decoraciones en negro en los bordes y una sobrefalda blanca, ataviado con un corpiño negro y de cordones blancos a conjunto, por lo cual su increíble cuerpo salía a lucir más. Llevaba una capa negra para pasar desapercibida a ojos de los demás, junto a una cesta con alimentos para Orihime. La chica sonrió y entró dentro, lanzando su larguísima cabellera por la ventana, llegando así hasta el suelo, el cual estaba a treinta metros de altura, una longitud considerable para el pelo de una dama, mas siempre le había crecido de con una rapidez sorprendente.

 

\- Cada vez te vuelves más rápida, Orihime.- Felicitó la rubia con el lunar en la mejilla, mientras se agarraba al pelo de la otra, dejando que tirase hasta llegar al ventanal.- Fíjate, no has tenido ni que utilizar la polea, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

 

Felicitó la mujer mientras se veía sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo de la menor de las dos. Después de todo era la única persona con la que hablaba y por lo tanto todo su cariño iba hacia ella.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, madre? Me alegra volver a verte.

 

\- Oh vamos, sabes que no podría dejarte tanto tiempo sola si no fuera por necesidad.- Le dijo afectuosamente mientras sacaba la comida para ambas. Cuando ella era más pequeña siempre se aseguraba de dormir ahí, pero dado que había crecido la iba dejando más tiempo sola y sabía que ella jamás se atrevería a salir- ¿Y tú? Parece que hay algo que te preocupa.

 

\- A decir verdad... - La pelirroja titubeó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

 

\- ¿Qué te parece si cantas para tu cansada madre y luego hablamos? - Sugirió mientras se miraba en el espejo, viendo ya algunas canas y sin realmente prestarla atención.

 

-¡Cla-claro! - Exclamó Orihime

 

Era tan inocente que nunca había sospechado de su madre o de la forma en la que actuaba, sabía que su canción ayudaba a su madre a estar bella y con fuerzas; dado que lo necesitaba si la protegía de tan buena gana. Rangiku se sentó en el sofá junto a la chimenea apagada; pues era un caluroso día de primavera, mientras que ella se sentaba en el taburete, dándole la espalda. Cuando la rubia empezó a peinar su pelo comenzó a cantar.

 

“ _Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder,_

_vuelve el tiempo atrás, torna lo que ya fue,_

_cura el daño ya, cambia el azar,_

_el sino trocalo, torna lo que ya fue, lo que ya fue”_

 

Al empezar la canción su cabello se fue iluminando, así como extendiéndose y haciendo que Matsumoto volviese a lucir como si estuviese en la flor de la juventud. Sin decir nada se levantó para admirar su belleza, como siempre satisfecha con el resultado del encantamiento; en cambio la de los ojos grises miró al suelo mientras buscaba fuerza y valor para decirle lo que deseaba.

 

\- Madre, como sabéis mi cumpleaños es dentro de un par de días y me preguntaba... bueno quería saber... -Alzó la mirada para ver cómo se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que terminase su frase.- Quiero ver las luces flotantes.- Finalizó al fin.

 

\- ¿Luces flotantes? - Frunció el ceño confusa, hasta que agitó la cabeza.- ¿Te refieres a las estrellas?

 

\- No, hablo de las luces flotantes que surgen del cielo y se elevan, eso solo pasa una vez al año ¡Y justo en mi cumpleaños! Y dado que va a ser mi dieciocho cumpleaños... yo desearía salir fuera a verlos.

 

El sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo resonó por la sala, haciendo saber a la joven que estaba metida en problemas. Con expresión severa la imponente mujer se acercó a la otra, con una mirada de reproche.

 

\- ¿Al exterior? ¿Es que acaso no te lo he dicho suficientes veces? Solamente aquí estarás segura.

 

\- Ya... pero si solo fuera una vez…

 

\- ¡Orihime!- Exclamó enfadada la mujer que le había criado.- ¿Es que no ves que con tu don solo querrán aprovecharse de ti? ¿Vender tu pelo? ¡Y una chica tan inocente como tu acabaría en el peor de los sitios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! El mundo exterior es demasiado peligroso y por eso me esfuerzo todos los días en mantenerte a salvo. Enfermedades, ladrones, monstruos, animales salvajes. ¡Y la lista sigue! Eres demasiado joven y eres muy ingenua, lo digo con todo el amor de una madre, pero ahí fuera te comerían viva.

 

\- ¿Pero y si vieras que puedo defenderme? - No iba a rendirse tan fácil, después de todo era algo que quería desde que tenía uso de razón; salir al exterior al menos una vez.- Ya soy mayor y...

 

\- ¡No saldrás jamás de esta torre! ¿Me has entendido?- El exaltado grito de Matsumoto logró intimidar finalmente a la joven, la cual bajó la mirada, causando un suspiro resignado por la otra.- ¿Ahora soy la mala, no? Orihime... solo me preocupo por tu bienestar y tu seguridad.- Le dijo en un tono de voz más calmado, negando con la cabeza.- Será mejor que te deje sola pensando en tus cosas; volveré más tarde.- Sentenció finalmente.

 

La pelirroja no rechistó, bastante ya con armar aquella discusión y además volvía a dejarla sola, cosa que le causaba gran pesar, pero no estaba en posición de pedir que se quedase; por lo cual sin mediar palabra alguna la ayudó a bajar. Apoyando los codos sobre el borde del enorme ventanal observó como la silueta de su madre desaparecía y clavó su mirada en el horizonte. ¿Tanto era lo que pedía?

 

Mientras tanto, no demasiado lejos de ahí, se encontraban tres hombres corriendo a toda velocidad por el vasto bosque, dos de ellos eran altos y robustos, de esos hombres que imponían con solo mirarles. Ellos eran los buscados y temidos los hermanos Ikkanzaka: el mayor era Jirōbō, vistiendo una camisola roja atada con un cinturón de cuero por la cintura a conjunto con sus mallas marrones además de un collar grande y muy llamativo; el menor Jidanbō, ataviado con unos pantalones grises y una túnica negra, solamente llevando una armadura en los hombros y el brazo izquierdo. Los dos llevaban las mismas botas de montañas desgastadas por debajo de las rodillas.

Y el tercero era todo lo contrario, también era alto pero no tanto como para parecer un árbol, su pelo era naranja, su sonrisa un imán para las mujeres y unos ojos de color chocolate que le hacían parecer una persona cálida. Mas se trataba de uno de los más grandes ladrones de la historia, o eso decían. Vestía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, y encima un chaleco de piel azul; debajo llevaba unos pantalones marrón claro con sus botas del mismo color solo que un par de tonos más oscuros, las cuales sobrepasaban un poco la altura del tobillo. Él era Shirosaki Oigichi, famoso por ser ágil y muy hábil para evitar las confrontaciones con los soldados y demás autoridades.

En ese momento los tres criminales huían lo más posible. Y no era por ninguna tontería.

Después de todo, esa misma mañana habían entrado en el palacio para robar los adornos de la princesa perdida, dos obras de orfebrería de gran valor, tanto, que jamás tendrían que volver a preocuparse por temas económicos. Claro que no podían irse así de rositas, no, ya que pronto se darían cuenta de la falta de aquel tesoro nacional y tendrían a la guardia real persiguiéndoles por todas partes. Ya oían el galopar de las tropas, acercándose cada vez más, y entonces se encontraron frente a un muro de piedra, más arriba solo había más bosque por lo que Ogichi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 

-Si cooperamos podemos subirlo sin problemas; dejadme subir y yo os ayudo desde arriba.

 

Los dos hermanos se miraron, Jidanbō parecía conforme mientras que Jirōbō se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con una expresión enfadada

 

\- Está bien, pero primero debes darnos los adornos.- El chico de cabello naranja iba a protestar, pero de nuevo le cortó.- No olvides que llevamos más tiempo en esto que tú, por lo que o aceptas o tendrás que vértelas con nosotros.

 

Resoplando les dio su bandolera, realmente el confiaba en su fuerza para pelear contra ellos, pero sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y que si se distraía peleando no llevaría a nada bueno; por lo que los hermanos hicieron una torre entre los dos apoyando sus pies en los hombros del otro, torre que sin problemas escaló, y una vez llegó arriba les miró con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Ahora sé que me tocaría ayudaros pero me temo que tengo las manos ocupadas.- Dijo señalando la bolsa que sigilosamente había arrebatado al mayor de los hermanos.- ¡Mucha suerte con eso de la huida!

 

Y con los insultos de fondo por parte de los otros dos, echó a correr. Normalmente no dejaba tirados a sus compañeros, pero en verdad se había metido en un lío y les debía un favor; que era el dicho robo. Sabía de sobra que ellos dos acabarían traicionándole como hacían con todos sus aliados, por lo que había sido previsor y estaba mentalizado para huir a la mínima oportunidad.

 

Cada vez el bosque era más frondoso y eso significaba que sería más difícil encontrarle. El chico tenía por seguro que esa batalla la tendría más que ganada.

 

Pero no podía estar más equivocado, pues en su cercanía el recién ascendido a Teniente Uryuu Ishida, con su elegante uniforme blanco y decoraciones azules con un estilo que solamente un maestro de la costura como él podría haber hecho, estaba apresando a los hermanos Ikkanzaka y examinando la zona.

 

-¡Llevad esos hombres a prisión cuanto antes! Yo iré a revisar la zona, que tres hombres me acompañen.- Se escuchó al unísono “¡Sí señor!” antes de comenzar la marcha.- ¡Arre Quincy!- Ordenó a su caballo el joven con lentes. Sus hombres se preguntaban por qué revisaba la zona si tenían a los culpables; mas no tenían lo robado por lo que seguramente o se lo habían vendido a alguien o su cómplice se había echado a la fuga. Su caballo blanco corría por el oscuro bosque sin problema alguno, y entonces vislumbró una cabellera naranja ¿Alguien corriendo solo en medio del bosque? No era casualidad.- ¡Usted, deténgase en este mismo momento!- Ordenó al sospechoso, que solo aceleró su marcha.- No escaparás ¡Seguidme!

 

Ogichi estaba con el agua al cuello, pues por mucho que corriese no podía asemejar la velocidad de un caballo. Por lo que, al ver un viejo puente colgante de dudosa seguridad que conectaba dos acantilados con un río al fondo, se le iluminó la mirada con esperanza, corriendo en su dirección. Al menos hasta que dio los primeros pasos y escuchó el crujido de la madera. Y entonces lo vio, al imponente Teniente, que el realidad tendría más o menos su misma edad, bajando de su caballo para ir a por él.

 

\- Hasta aquí habéis llegado, entregad el obsequio a nuestra princesa perdida o preparaos para lo peor, criminal.- Dictó mientras sacaba su espada con una empuñadura blanca de marfil que parecía brillar con una luz azul; su querida _Seele Schneider_.

 

\- Lo siento por ti, pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor para pillarme ¡Y no pienso dejar que un novato me pille!- Sin mediar palabra alguna corrió por el puente, olvidando su miedo y sacando su navaja, de un salto llegó a tierra firme.- ¡Quédate ahí o te romperás el modelito!-

 

El ladrón cortó una de las cuerdas que sostenían la frágil estructura, obligando a Ishida a agarrarse a la otra mientras que le miraba con odio.

 

\- ¿Acaso queréis añadir el crimen de asesinato a un superior? Sois un insolente si creéis que eso me detendrá.- Y para demostrarlo, sin soltar la cuerda, fue avanzando poco a poco; ya que estaba a un poco más de medio camino.

 

\- ¡Detente o cortaré la otra cuerda!

 

A pesar de estar amenazándole en su interior, el de ojos ocre solo rezaba porque el otro estuviera lo suficientemente asustado como para volverse. Podría engañar, pelearse y robar a otras personas ¿Pero acabar con una vida? Nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre y no era su intención comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Por lo que regañándose así mismo comenzó a huir, solo esperando ganar el tiempo suficiente para que le perdiese de vista.

Al cabo de unos minutos se sentía agotado y fue a apoyarse sobre lo un montón de rocas con hiedra y musgo cubriéndolas, mas al apoyarse lo que hizo fue caer de espaldas a lo que parecía un pasadizo. Movido por la curiosidad comenzó a avanzar por él para al final encontrarse con un túnel que le llevaría a una visión idílica: era un pequeño valle rodeado por rocas y montañas, en el cual había una cascada y un río que nacía de él, también disponía de algunos árboles y finalmente se percató de la alta torre, que a decir verdad se veía muy antigua, debía de tener cientos de años porque la construcción era de un estilo desfasado. Pero a decir verdad no parecía que alguien viviese ahí; no había ninguna puerta para entrar ni una cuerda para subir, por lo que era imposible que una persona habitase aquella vieja torre.

 

\- Parece ser que hoy es mi día de suerte.

 

Decretó con una gigantesca sonrisa mientras empezaba a escalar por la torre con ayuda de su cuchillo y sus manos. Alguna vez se le escapaba algún pie, pero con el mantra de “no mires abajo” en la cabeza, llegó a uno de las macetas que colgaban de las ventanas, y así de una patada abrió las puertas de madera del enorme ventanal. Se sorprendió al ver que la torre estaba repleta de dibujos de estrellas, plantas y mujeres con el cabello extremadamente largo; además de estar amueblada y con el olor a comida.

Iba a preguntar si alguien estaba en casa pero, antes de poder abrir la boca, algo duro le golpeó en la cabeza y cayó redondo al suelo.

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y AHORA YA SABÉIS QUIEN ES EL VILLANO!
> 
> Vale ya sé que Matsumoto es buena (de hecho es mi fav de las tenientes) pero cuando pensé en alguien que fuera atractivo y le diera importancia a la belleza ella me vino a la mente. Además creo que será curioso dar otro enfoque a algunos personajes.
> 
> Y lo de Ichigo bueno, los que hayan visto la peli saben que es un alias y de hecho estaba entre si llamarle Kaien Shiba por hacer la gracia, pero temía confundir al lector por lo que decidí ponerle el de Shirosaki.
> 
> Disfrutad del capítulo y nos vemos pronto!


	3. Dos caminos que se cruzan

Cuando se acerca la fecha de tu cumpleaños sueles esperar alguna sorpresa, un regalo, una fiesta, una tarta; pero en ninguna parte una se esperaba que un completo extraño entrase en tu torre tan campante mientras tú estabas apunto de hacerte algo de almorzar. A Orihime le temblaban las piernas mientras aferraba tan fuerte el mango de la sartén que ya tenía los nudillos blancos, observando a la persona que había derrumbado ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Si su madre llegaba y viese aquello entraría en pánico y era lo último que necesitaba después de lo sucedido aquella mañana. Pero antes de nada debía asegurarse de que ese hombre no despertase y la atacase, pues si había podido escalar la torre debería de tener la fuerza suficiente como para poder con ella. Por lo que, alzando su cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo, lo arrastró hasta el armario que había al lado de la habitación de su madre, dejando su inconsciente cuerpo sentado allí.

 

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás para ver si estaba bien encajado y fue en aquel entonces que se fijó en el hombre, bueno más bien era un chico, sería mayor que ella pero no demasiado. En toda su vida jamás había visto a un hombre, bueno más bien nunca había hablado con otra persona que no fuese su protectora madre. Se fijó en esa piel que estaba ligeramente besada por el sol, en la alargada mandíbula del joven y en lo hermoso que se veía así, descansando, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y una expresión de paz. Sus pestañas eran largas y negras, pero a decir verdad se moría por saber el color de su iris ¿Serían azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Marrones? ¿Grises como los suyos? No podía negar que se veía apuesto, claro que toda apariencia física de otras personas solo la veía en su imaginación y tal vez se equivocase, o fuese la emoción de ver a un varón por primera vez.

La parte más llamativa de él era su pelo naranja, mucho más resultón que el suyo propio, además de que estaba revuelto, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Sin poder resistirlo extendió su mano hacia sus cabellos y los acarició suavemente; era gracioso porque eran suaves pero cuando pasabas la mano se volvía automáticamente al peinado original ¿Acaso llevaría algún producto?

 

Pillando desprevenida a la chica el ladrón abrió sus ojos, mostrando el hermoso color del chocolate que destacaba bajo sus pestañas. Miraba a la chica algo confundido; ya que no estaba del todo consciente, pero ella arregló la situación con otro sartenazo. Menos mal que no era muy fuerte y el golpe bastaba para dejarle K.O. A punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, cerró la puerta del armario con llave y puso un sillón contra la puerta por si acaso.

 

\- Vale, cálmate Orihime ¿Ahora que harás? Veamos, tienes a alguien encerrado en el armario...- Se dijo a sí misma mientras buscaba que su respiración volviese a ser la de antes.- Tengo a alguien en el armario...-Repitió pensativa mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero junto al mueble que ahora servía de prisión para su “huésped”, y de repente su expresión cambió de pánico total a la felicidad más absoluta.- ¡TENGO A ALGUIEN EN EL ARMARIO! Cuando se lo enseñe a madre verá que puedo defenderme, eso es, yo y mi sartén.- Hacía girar la sartén en sus dedos, así hasta que se le resbaló de las manos, aterrizando sobre su pie.- ¡Ouch!- Exclamó cayendo al suelo del dolor, buscando el utensilio de cocina, mas la de cabellos interminables halló una bolsa, la que había llevado consigo el sujeto atrapado. Movida por su curiosidad la cogió y observó su contenido, viendo las dos horquillas en forma de flor... bueno eran algo grande de lo normal, además de que estaban decoradas con piedras brillantes del mismo color que sus ojos, que suponía que serían esos diamantes de los que había leído, y en el centro de cada uno había un pequeño zafiro azul. - Es extraño... como si ya las hubiera visto... - Musitó la joven

 

Iba a ahondar esos pensamientos cuando escuchó a Matsumoto canturreando su nombre bien alto, notablemente de mejor humor.

 

 

\- Orihiiiime ¡Deja caer tu pelo! Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

 

Apresuradamente guardó los ornamentos de pelo en la bolsa, y esta a su vez la escondió dentro de una vasija que ella misma había elaborado tiempo atrás. Movió un poco a un lado el sofá para que no fuese muy cantoso la sorpresa que había guardado en el armario. Cogió la sartén y la dejó en la mesa del comedor mientras corría para tirar su melena por la ventana y comenzar a tirar hasta que la voluptuosa mujer finalmente estuviera junto a ella.

 

\- ¡Madre! Que alegría verte de nuevo.- Exclamó Inoue con una brillante sonrisa.

 

\- Por supuesto, odio cuando nos peleamos, sobre todo si la culpa no es mía.- Respondió desenfadada la mujer de cabellos rubios, depositando comida sobre la encimera.- Ya veo que se te ha ido ese humor de perros.

 

\- Sí verás, es que hablando sobre lo de antes... - Ella comenzaba a formular su frase, mas Matsumoto no parecía estar para nada dispuesta a escucharla.

 

\- ¿Otra vez con las estrellas?- Resopló mientras rodaba los ojos.

 

\- Luces flotantes.- Corrigió la menor, ganándose esa mirada que solo una madre podía hacer cuando quería decir “estoy harta de tus tonterías, para ya”- Y sí, porque precisamente…

 

\- Porque creía que habíamos zanjado el tema.- No dejando que terminase de hablar, logró que Orihime se quedase quieta estando a un paso del armario. -¿Es necesario darle más vueltas?-

 

\- No, es solo que tú dices que soy incapaz de defenderme en el mundo exterior...

 

\- Oh, sé que no podrías hacerlo. Una madre siempre lo sabe todo ¿O lo pones entredicho?

 

\- No... pero tal vez si me dejases…

 

\- Orihime.- La llamó ya realmente molesta, pues parecía que la niña no quería aceptar los hechos tal y como eran.- Déjalo ya.

 

\- Confía en mí... - Insistía la otra.

 

\- Orihime..

 

\- Solo permíteme...

 

\- ¡ORIHIME! ¡No vas a salir de esta torre jamás!- Finalmente la mujer con el lunar en la barbilla explotó; no era la primera vez que la princesa que había criado como su hija le pedía salir, pero cuando era pequeña cuando le decía que no era no, mas con los años y las hormonas de por medio se había vuelto más respondona, insistente y hasta comenzaba a pensar; el peor de los casos para ella. Con lo fácil que era cuando solo debía de cuidar de que la flor estuviera así, como echaba de menos los siglos de paz y belleza que le otorgaba la mágica planta. Frotando su sien observó la cara de cachorrito que la otra ponía mientras ella se sentaba en una silla.- ¿Ves? Otra vez soy la villana cuando solo quiero cuidarte, que horrible soy ¿no? - Soltó escéptica.

 

La pelirroja miró a sus pies con una expresión rota. Daba igual lo que hiciera, su madre nunca le dejaría irse y realmente no quería perder la buena relación que tenía con su madre, pues normalmente se llevaban bien y no discutían, a no ser que tocasen el tema de fuera. Miró a la ventana con soslayo ¿ni siquiera podría dejarle unos días ver lo que había en el exterior? Solo para saciar su sed y vivir de una vez por todas, en vez de seguir estando simplemente en casa. Cambió su mirada hacia el armario y luego a su madre, que estaba con los ojos cerrados apretando el puente de su nariz con una mano, y así hasta que una idea iluminó su mirada.

Tímidamente se acercó a ella, poniendo la mejor cara de niña buena mezclada con la de corderito degollado hablando finalmente tras los tensos minutos de silencio que habían transcurrido.

 

\- Lo que quería decirte es que ya sé que quiero por mi cumpleaños...

 

\- ¿Y qué es?- Resignada soltó su nariz y abrió los ojos.

 

\- Tela nueva, de esa que trajiste aquella vez de esa isla que tenía encaje. Era muy bonita y se cosía casi sola.

 

\- Pero hay que andar tres días solo para llegar ahí y otros tres para volver, como poco tardaría cinco días y medio si saliese hoy.

 

\- Pensé que sería mejor que las...- Se tomó una pequeña pausa para corregir las luces flotantes, sabiendo que volvería a enojarla.- Estrellas.

 

Matsumoto estaba hastiada de aquel día. Criar a una hija era realmente agotador, pero al menos seguía siendo inmortal y bella, por lo que era un pequeño pago que debía hacer. Si con las dichosas telas conseguía acallarla pues se pegaría el viaje, hasta podría descansar un poco de hacer de madre.

 

\- ¿Crees que podrás estar sola tantos días?- Preguntó Rangiku mientras se levantaba hacia ella, ofreciéndole un abrazo de despedida.- Serán cinco o seis días sola ¿Podrás hacerlo?

 

\- Tengo lo que necesito aquí, mientras esté aquí no tendré que preocuparme de nada.

 

Y así finalmente ambas llegaron a un acuerdo. No queriendo retrasar más su partida, la rubia cogió su capa negra, una bolsa con unos utensilios y dejó que la pelirroja la bajase de ahí. Aguardando a perder a su madre de vista, la joven de casi dieciocho años se despidió enérgicamente con la mano. Una vez salió de su campo de visión cerró las puertas para asegurarse de que no pudiese ver nada. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad ¿Llevaría a cabo el improvisado plan que había hecho durante su discusión? ¿O no tendría el valor de hacerlo? Pero era su oportunidad, probablemente la única que tendría, por lo que no había vuelta atrás ¡Iba a conseguir su sueño!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Todo en su cabeza era confuso, había robado el obsequio de la princesa perdida, luego huido, escapado contra un chico con gafas del ejército, subido a la torre y entonces... Abrió los ojos para encontrarse atado a una silla con ¿pelo? Miró a su alrededor para ver como el pelo que lo mantenía inmóvil seguía hasta posarse sobre lo alto de la barandilla de las escaleras, luego subía por encima de una viga hasta una figura agazapada en las sombras sobre otra viga.

 

\- Nn-no te muevas... es inútil resistirse.- Tartamudeó una voz débil y por lo que su aturdido cerebro podía deducir se trataba de una mujer. La figura entre las sombras saltó ágilmente de una viga a otra y así hasta acabar en el suelo. Debía de admitir que se movía como un gato ¿Sería la famosa bandida Yoruichi, la legendaria ladrona gato? - Sé... por qué estás… aquí ¡Y-y no te tengo miedo!- Exclamó.

 

\- ¿Qué?-

 

Solamente podía salir aquella palabra tanto de sus labios como en su mente ¿De qué diantres hablaba su captor? Poco a poco la figura anduvo hasta estar ante él, con la luz del sol iluminando a la chica.

 

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has podido encontrarme? – Preguntó, ahora con más seguridad, mientras se aferraba a su mortal arma, la sartén.

 

El pelinaranja no podía articular ninguna palabra mientras observaba la visión ante él. Un largo pelo naranja, solo que más oscuro y más normal que su extravagante color. Sus pestañas resaltaban sus preciosos y grandes ojos grises, los cuales brillaban con una mezcla de miedo e ¿ira? Su labio inferior sobresalía un poco por encima del superior, por lo que era muy fácil que captara su atención... de no ser porque su cuerpo era algo que pedía especial atención. Sus curvas eran algo que jamás había visto, un pecho generoso con la misma proporción en las caderas, las cuales salían a lucir en el vestido de un tono lila muy claro, con pliegues de un morado más fuerte a los lados. Desde la cintura hasta por debajo del pecho llevaba un corsé rosa que solo hacía que sobresaliese aún más su figura, en especial su delantera que de nuevo mencionaba porque realmente ¿quién no miraría ahí? Todo su vestido tenía encaje blanco al final; en el escote, al final de la falda y de las mangas. ¡Era preciosa! Ogichi solo podía mirarla anonadado ¿Realmente estaba despierto? ¿Se había muerto y un ángel venía a llevárselo? ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo?

 

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo has sabido encontrarme?- Repitió alzando su arma de nuevo.

 

 

\- No sé quién eres, ni como he podido encontrarte, pero deja que te diga.- Se preparó para deslumbrarla, no sabiendo bien como porque él nunca fue muy dado a las mujeres, pero decidió sonreír y mirarla a los ojos, esperando cautivarla.- Hola. ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Ogichi Shirosaki.

 

\- ¿Quién más sabe de mi paradero, Ogichi Shirosaki?- Ella continuó con el interrogatorio, ignorando la sonrisa del otro.- ¿Qué quieres hacer con mi pelo? ¿Cortarlo? ¿Venderlo?

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo lo único que quiero es quitármelo de encima!- Exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño, no entendiendo las disparatadas acusaciones de la joven.- ¿Para qué iba a quererlo?

 

\- ¿No quieres mi pelo?- La de ojos grises se encontraba totalmente perdida, habiéndose esperado otras respuestas.

 

\- Mira, me seguían, vi la torre, la escalé y así esperaba tener mi bolsa... Espera.- Comenzó a buscar con la mirada sus pertenencias, entrando en pánico.- Oh no ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

 

\- Escondida, donde jamás podrás encontrarla.- Se veía orgullosa de ella misma mientras cruzaba los brazos con una sonrisa.- Ahora si quieres...

 

\- Está en la vasija ¿no?- Interrumpió señalando con el dedo la pieza de alfarería.

 

 

La mirada de fastidio de la pelirroja antes de darle otro golpe fuerte para dejarle K.O lo decía todo. Una vez encontró el lugar idóneo para guardar semejante pieza de valor llenó un vaso de agua y lo vertió todo sobre el pelo de Shirosaki, despertándole de golpe.

 

\- Ahora sí que no encontrarás tus preciadas horquillas.-

 

\- ¿Has mirado dentro?- A lo que la chica asintió.- ¿Y qué narices quieres de mí? ¿El cincuenta por ciento?-

 

\- No, a ver son bonitas, pero no me interesan en absoluto. Lo que quiero es que seas mi guía y protector.- Antes de que el otro pudiera protestar sacó un cuaderno de dibujo, lleno de pinturas de acuarela que mostraban el bosque de noche iluminado por luces flotantes.- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

 

\- ¿Los farolillos de la princesa perdida?

 

\- ¿Farolillos? Sabía que no eran estrellas...- Musitó para sí misma guardando el cuaderno.- Bien, dentro de tres días el cielo se iluminará con los farolillos, tu deberás llevarme a verlos asegurándote que no me pase nada, después de traerás de vuelta aquí y solo entonces te devolveré tus preciadas horquillas ¿trato?

 

\- Ya...- Dijo rodando los ojos, realmente no estaba por la labor.- Por desgracia yo no tengo muy buena relación con el reino, por lo que tendrás que buscarte a otro.

 

 

Inoue frunció el ceño mientras andaba hacia él con determinación en la mirada, no había llegado hasta este punto para nada.

 

\- Algo te trajo aquí Ogichi Shirosaki, llámalo fortuna, destino...

 

\- Un capullo con gafas...

 

\- Pero he tomado la decisión de confiar en ti.

 

\- Una decisión terrible, chica.- Soltó con un tono agrio.

 

\- Orihime.- Le corrigió antes de proseguir.- Déjame decirte una cosa... - Tirando de su pelo inclinó hacia delante la silla del preso, que de no ser porque ella pusiera su mano en el respaldo de ésta el pobre chico se habría llevado un buen golpe de cara al suelo.- Si no cooperas da igual si desmontas la torre entera piedra a piedra, no encontrarás tu dichosa bolsa.

 

Mirándola por unos instantes a los ojos empezó a razonar. Estaba en clara desventaja, además parecía que ella no se rendiría por lo que exhaló un suspiro, totalmente derrotado.

 

\- A ver. ¿Te llevo hasta la ciudad, ves los farolillos y te traigo de vuelta? ¿Eso es todo?- A decir verdad ahora era él quien sospechaba de que ella quisiera quedarse con el botín.- ¿Y cómo no sé que es una estratagema para robarme a mí?-

 

\- ¡Yo jamás haría eso!- Exclamó ofendida.- Cuando yo prometo algo no incumplo mi promesa.

 

 

La mirada gris de la chica se clavó en la ocre del otro, se veía que iba totalmente en serio y sinceramente ¿Tan malo sería hacerle el favor? Tampoco es como si le pidiera algo imposible y difícil. Su parte egoísta y racional le decía de decir que sí solo para luego dejarla sola en el bosque e ir de nuevo a la torre; pero no podía hacerle eso. Se veía que era una buena persona y su deseo era bastante sencillo. De repente él se percató de que sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, resultando casi imposible no inclinarse para robarle un beso a la joven, el cual seguramente sería su primero dada la apariencia inocente que tenía.

 

\- Está bien.- Cedió finalmente, perdido en el mar gris de sus ojos, los cuales brillaron de felicidad ante su afirmativa, sintiéndose hasta bien por acceder a ello.- Te llevaré ahí.

 

\- ¿¡En serio?! ¡Genial!

 

Exclamando de emoción apartó su mano solo para dar saltitos, sin querer dejando que el ladrón se diera un tortazo contra el suelo, en toda la cara. Corriendo le levantó y liberó de su interminable pelo, aún llena de ilusión por poder salir finalmente. Resignado, el joven fue bajando la torre con sumo cuidado, lentamente. No quería perder más tiempo hablando, simplemente quería terminar con todo eso cuanto antes. Tampoco pensó en llevarse nada dado que había aprendido que era mejor no llevar nada para evitar hurtos.

Orihime se puso de pie en el marco del enorme ventanal, pasando su pelo sobre uno de los enganches que usaban para colgar macetas. Miró al suelo con temor, no creyendo que finalmente fuese a hacerlo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido esperar más. Asegurándose de que su pelo estaba bien sujeto dio un salto y se dejó caer, el viento la rodeaba y se sentía realmente libre, hasta que casi tocó el suelo con sus pies y se detuvo, ya que una vez que tocase la hierba por primera vez en su vida todo sería real y estaría desobedeciendo a su querida madre.

 

En aquel momento recibió un “empujoncito” de su compañero, el cual se tomó la libertad de bajar por su pelo también, siendo más fácil que ir destrozándose las manos mientras intentaba no acabar en el suelo con algún hueso roto. El problema era que ella no contaba con eso y Shirosaki acabó sobre Orihime, ella tumbada boca arriba y él boca abajo, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Él usó sus brazos para levantarse, y así ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, siendo muy conscientes de su cercanía y la comprometida posición, poco a poco sonrojándose y en un incómodo silencio se apartaron bruscamente.

 

Y entonces Inoue se percató de que estaba tocando la hierba, tenía un aroma único y le hacía cosquillas. Levantándose corrió hasta el río, metiendo sus pies solo para sentir el helado agua sobre su piel. Todo era tan luminoso, tan vivo... Era el paisaje que siempre había visto desde fuera, solo que ahora ella estaba ahí. Finalmente había salido al mundo exterior y nada la detendría. Corriendo hacia el pasadizo de piedra donde siempre veía como su madre se iba, lo atravesó para encontrarse con un amplio bosque, girando observó todo a su alrededor y en su mente solo pensaba en las ganas que tenía de explorar el mundo a su alrededor. La luz del sol se filtraba a duras penas dado las cantidad de árboles a su alrededor, todo era espeso y sentía un agradable frescor mientras el viento mecía suavemente su pelo. Nunca había sentido como el aire envolvía todo su cuerpo. Caminó hasta un claro donde el sol le daba directamente, ardiente y tan brillante que no podía mirarlo directamente. Lo había logrado, finalmente había salido de su torre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO
> 
> Ahora llegará la hora donde se verá la magia. Os aviso ya que en el siguiente capítulo vais a tener a Rukia, Ishida, Zaraki y algunos personajes más que espero que sean de vuestro agrado. Quiero seguir con esta historia y ver todo el proyecto, sobretodo espero llegar a vosotros con esta historia que lleva desde principios de verano en mi cabeza.
> 
> Espero que no moleste que cambiase el flirteo original de la película, pero seamos sinceros ¿Ichigo siendo un experto en ligar? El pobre en eso no sabe nada, aunque si le veo dándose cuenta de lo impresionante que es Orihime. Además me ha gustado añadir esa escena donde él cae encima de ella, sonará mal pero he fangirleado internamente de solo imaginarlo.
> 
> También he cambiado todo para que haya más días de por medio, en la película original son dos días y aunque me encanta como Flynn/Eugene y Rapunzel se acercan en la película te das cuenta que empiezan llevándose medio mal por la mañana y por la noche ya tienen un momento íntimo ?¿?¿ no me es demasiado realista. Por eso 5-6 días me parece que les da tiempo a pillarse más; porque si es verdad que si lo que ocurre es en un período corto pero intenso por el que ambos pasen por mucho ENTONCES SÍ. Pero tres días no me vale. Además yo voy a añadirle historias secundarias y demás.


	4. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a Las Noches

En menudo lío se había metido, tenía a una joven de aspecto inocente a su cargo. Podría dejarla por ahí perdiéndose, pero no era alguien tan ruin, además si era cierto lo que decía de que no encontraría la bolsa, y tenía en cuenta de que seguramente esa criatura tendría alguien que le cuidase, sería más fácil hacer lo que le pedía. Un trato era un trato, y no parecía que ella fuese a romperlo; por lo que él tampoco. Guiándose por el sendero que la extensa melena le indicaba llegó hasta la chica, sentada en una roca en medio de un claro, con flores en la mano y mirando a su alrededor con fascinación. Apoyándose de lado sobre un tronco y cruzando sus brazos, la observó detenidamente. No podía negar que era una joven hermosa, con esa piel, esos labios, la forma en la que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas; más toda aquella observación se detuvo al ver como unas lágrimas caían sobre éstas. El pelinaranja se apartó de su soporte con cara de consternación, aproximándose a ella.

 

\- Oye... ¿Estás bien?

 

Girándose ella mostró una enorme sonrisa, la más triste que él jamás había visto, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar.

 

\- Realmente... yo… -Hizo una pausa a causa de un sollozo que se le escapó.- Soy idiota, la mayor de todas.- Finalizó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Estoy muy feliz de haber salido, pero... ¡Para eso he hecho una cosa horrible!

 

\- ¡Te equivocas!- Replicó el chico negando con la cabeza y las manos.- No ha sido un trato horrible... si eso los golpes estaban de más, pero no es lo peor que me han hecho.- Se apresuró a decirle, con la intención de calmarla.

 

\- ¡No es eso!- Y de nuevo se puso a llorar, solo que de forma más sonora.- Le prometí a mi madre que no saldría, pero yo... El disgusto que se va a pegar cuando se enteré. No tiene por qué saber nada, pero aun así nunca le he mentido y me siento tan… tan...

 

Sus palabras se vieron acalladas ante un pañuelo blanco, que el ladrón le ofrecía con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios. Sintiéndose abrumada por la amabilidad de su guía, Orihime cogió el pañuelo y se limpió el resto de lágrimas.

 

\- Entiendo que estés en una encrucijada, y que te resulte difícil elegir, pero al final vas a tener que seguir con tu vida. Nunca podremos contentar a todos; y en el caso de los padres llega un punto donde uno madura, y con eso también rompe los lazos. No será igual, pero es lo que hay... para avanzar, deberás romperle el corazón por tu bien.

 

\- ¿Romperle el corazón?- Preguntó horrorizada la pelirroja, sacando su cara del pañuelo.

 

\- Sí.- Asintió sin más.- Claro que puedes echarte atrás, te llevo de vuelta a la torre, tú me das mis horquillas, y mantienes la relación que tienes con tu madre.- Una un tanto dependiente y controladora para su gusto, pero no era quien para juzgar la vida de los demás.- Te libero del trato.

 

Finalizó dándole una palmada en el hombro, con una expresión tan serena como su tono de voz. Por un segundo se vio tentada a aceptar, pero no podía quedarse ahí habiendo dado el primer paso. Ahora era una mujer adulta y no podía dejar de avanzar nada más las cosas se pusieran feas o viese que tendría problemas. No podía esconderse tras las faldas de Matsumoto y dejar que ella le hiciera la vida, ahora que ésta empezaba y debía vivirla.

Por lo que, sacándose de debajo de la falda la sartén, que había escondido hábilmente, amenazó al joven.

 

\- ¡Ni de broma! ¡No pienso detenerme ahora!- Exclamó con seguridad, aunque esa expresión cambió poco después a una de confusión al escuchar la risa del otro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

 

-Me rio porque, aunque preferiría evitarme el viaje hasta Seireitei, me gusta ese entusiasmo, Inoue.

 

Ante aquellas palabras sonrió agradecida de que fuese una buena persona, aunque no le conociera de nada, tenía la sensación de que Shirosaki era alguien del que podría fiarse, y mantenerla a salvo de todo aquel tenebroso y oscuro mundo que su madre le había descrito. Por lo que ella veía no era tal y como lo describía, todo era... Algo se movió en los arbustos, captando su atención y deteniéndo el hilo de sus pensamientos. De un brinco, la chica estaba enganchada cual koala a la espalda del otro, señalando la razón de su susto.

 

-¿Qué son? ¿Bandidos? ¿Monstruos? ¿Lobos?- Exclamó asustada.

 

Y de repente un adorable conejo blanco salió de ellos, con la nariz manchada por haber rebuscado comida en la tierra.

 

\- Creo que los conejos no son peligrosos.

 

Shirosaki suspiró, realmente no conocía absolutamente nada del exterior. Por la forma en la que hablaba de su madre descartaba el hecho de que fuese prisionera, y con la anormalidad de aquel pelo ¿tal vez tenía una enfermedad rara que le hacía crecerle el pelo de una forma increíblemente rápida? ¿O era hija bastarda de algún noble o rey de la que nadie quería saber su existencia? Había muchas posibilidades, y cada una era más alocada que la anterior. Observando a la chica frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad estaría bien llevarsela? No por la cuestión de su bolsa, sino la de que si era correcto sacarla de ahí. Ella se veía frágil, y aunque se supiera manejar con una sartén, no era lo mismo si se enfrentaba a alguien con una espada, situación en la cual estaría perdida. Se planteaba seriamente la seguridad de la joven ante diversas situaciones, y por muy astuto o fuerte que pudiera llegar a ser, no era ningún héroe que pudiese con todo, solo era un hombre como cualquier otro.

Entonces como un relámpago, una idea le vino a la mente, dándole la solución a sus problemas. Si conseguía al menos intimidarla para que volviese sana y salva, y por su propia voluntad, además de dándole lo que era suyo, sería lo perfecto para ambos.

 

\- Sabes, con lo que has dicho antes he caído en que necesitaremos elaborar un plan para evitar bandidos y malhechores.- Ante sus palabras Orihime solo asintió.- Un sitio seguro en el que hablar las cosas... además dudo que hoy podamos hacernos todo el viaje sin tener que descansar, y digamos que no pasamos desapercibidos; por lo que se me ha ocurrido ir a un sitio especial. ¿Has oído hablar de Las Noches? Es maravilloso y sirven buena comida ¿Qué me dices Inoue?

 

\- ¡Fantástico! Pongámonos en marcha.

 

Así fue como la pelirroja comenzó a enrollar su pelo en su antebrazo, para así poder llevarlo con la menor molestia posible. Empezó a seguir a su guía, solo pensando en lo agradecida que estaba de tener a alguien que le ayudase, y que pusiera tanto de su parte por cumplir su sueño. Por el otro lado el ladrón solo pensaba que era un cabrón por hacerle pasar tan mal rato, pero tenía que intentarlo, además de que había tiempo de sobra para llegar a su destino.

 

 

 

Mientras tanto, lejos del follaje del bosque donde nuestros dos protagonistas se encaminaban hacia Las Noches, en el castillo real de Seireitei, en específico en el enorme edificio blanco con techos dorados y decoraciones de dragones a la entrada, que era conocido y temido por todos, pues no era otro que el centro de la Sociedad de Almas. Solamente los soldados de élite y de las mejores familias llegaban a formar parte de ésta. Por algo todo el mundo tenía tanto respeto por el país de Seireitei, ya que sus soldados eran los mejor entrenados, y dejaban que se uniera cualquiera que pudiese pasar por su estricta academia; atraídos por la calidad de vida que tenían todos los miembros de la orden, venían soldados de diferentes naciones y clases sociales, y se instruían ahí. Incluso hasta príncipes venían solamente para aprender de los mejores, claro que por mucho que intentasen imitar su estilo de vida ningún reino se le igualaba.

Todos llevaban aquellos uniformes negros con detalles en blanco muy elegantes; aunque a aquellos con una posición superior, tenían el derecho de ponerse casi cualquier cosa, mientras no molestase al Comandante o hubiera quejas por parte de los capitanes, como era el caso de Ishida Uryuu, que llevaba las insignias de honor que había adquirido en sus veinticinco años de vida, pero su uniforme era blanco. Aunque al parecer era una cosa de familia.

Paseaba por los pasillos echando humo, y matando con la mirada a cualquiera que osase reírse; a causa de la pelea que había tenido con aquel maldito ladrón. Bruscamente abrió la puerta de su despacho, por poco aplastando a Kuchiki Rukia, con la cual compartía el espacio. Ante ello se le bajó el mal humor, pues no iba a pagarlo con la pobre chica.

 

\- Disculpa Kuchiki.- Dijo agachando la cabeza, y entrando dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- No debí ser tan brusco.

 

\- Está bien, pero te he dicho que me llames Rukia, por favor.- Le pidió amablemente mientras se sentaba en su asiento a mirar unos informes que había recogido, medio escondiéndolos de él.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 

\- El ladrón del tesoro de la princesa se me ha escapado.- Soltó con frustración.- Semejante fallo como perder el recuerdo más valioso de su majestad...- Exhaló un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.- Pero lo arreglaré.

 

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó preocupada, después de todo aunque ellos estuvieran en la misma posición, ella apenas llevaba dos años ahí, pues al ser una Kuchiki le habían hecho pasar antes el entrenamiento. Y al llegar se le había asginado a Ishida, que él aunque también era noble, estaba ahí por sus increíbles notas. Se llevaban bien, aunque los dos no eran muy sociables, pero dado que solo se llevaban tres años, se entendían bien. Sabía que era importante para él seguir avanzando por el orgullo de la familia, al igual que ella.- O algún consejo, claro.

 

\- No, no hace falta. Solo quería recoger el uniforme de recambio e ir a buscar soldados. Además tengo que organizar la partida, aun así gracias Kuchi...Rukia.- Sin decir nada más se marchó.

 

Al oír como la puerta se cerraba, la morena exhaló un suspiro mientras miraba los viejos informes. Si descubrían que la menor de la honorable familia Kuchiki estaba rebuscando en archivos catalogados, seguramente que se metería en problemas. Después de todo siempre estaba en el punto de mira al ser la primera mujer en la Sociedad de Almas; bueno sí que había pero eran posiciones como la de Nanao Ise que fue la secretaria y ayudante de la mano derecha del rey Kyoraku Shunsui, o la de la capitana Unohana, que aunque se dijese que era un soldado fiero, estaba en la sección de enfermería y medicina. Pero en su caso era diferente, ella participaba en las búsquedas y en las batallas activamente, por lo tanto siempre tenía algo que demostrar. Y por eso nadie podía saber que estaba en el contenido de esos archivos, los cuales apretó con nervios y temor antes de abrirlos, dejando que los melancólicos recuerdos que siempre se esforzaba por reprimir surgiesen al recordar a aquella persona.

 

-Realmente soy una masoquista.- Soltó reprendiéndose a sí misma.

 

 

 

**~ · ~**

 

 

\- Ahí lo tienes.- Señaló Shirosaki con orgullo mientras llegaban a un camino vallado que llevaba hasta una zona techada con agua para los caballos enfrente de una posada perdida en medio del bosque.- ¿Alguna mala vibración?

 

\- La verdad es que se ve un sitio muy apacible.

 

Ante esto el ladrón solo pudo sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; no sabía lo que le esperaba ahí dentro, pero seguramente ella saldría despavorida al ver lo que aguardaba en su interior. Sin miramiento alguno, abrió la puerta del lugar de golpe.

 

\- ¡Chad! ¡Tu mejor mesa!

 

Cuando Orihime fue arrastrada a entrar dentro, no se lo creía, los miraba a todos con temor. Pues Las Noches no era ninguna taberna adorable, no: por dentro era un antro oscuro solo iluminado por algunas ventanas y las velas que había. Olía a humanidad, todos esos hombres sudados y bebiendo ahí juntos no podían ofrecer otro aroma. Y esa era otra, los hombres de dentro, todos eran bandidos de aspecto temible, con un arma o dos a mano, listos para luchar en cualquier momento. En especial había un hombre corpulento en una esquina que la aterrorizaba; llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho tenía una enorme cicatriz. Su pelo estaba de punta y cada uno decorado con cascabeles, algo un tanto peculiar. A su lado había un hombre que le iba que ni pintado; calvo y con maquillaje rojo en los ojos, aunque su compañero desentonaba entre ellos dos: un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros, que tenía una especie de plumas en las pestañas y las cejas, muy fabuloso para el resto del local. El resto de hombres eran así de intimidatorios. El que estaba en la barra y al que su guía había llamado Chad, era un hombre que parecía más mayor de lo que era, de piel oscura y con el pelo hasta los hombros y ondulado, tapándole los ojos. Era gigantesco, y cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de pelearse con él. Al lado de éste se encontraba una chica con el pelo corto y en punta, morena y en forma, tampoco parecía que fuese de esas personas con las que te meterías.

 

\- Como ves a un lado tienes bandidos, a otro mercenarios y luego tienes a un poco de los dos.- Comenzó a decir casualmente.- ¿Qué opinas?

 

Orihime no pudo responder, ya que de repente el apuesto hombre de fabulosa apariencia le cogió el pelo.

 

\- Cuanta cantidad de pelo, hermoso, pero excesivo.

 

\- Le crece mucho.- Respondió el pelinaranja por ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Es eso sangre en tu camisa? Mira Inoue, tiene un montón.- Señalaba las manchas rojas en el hombro y el omóplato con énfasis en la sangre.

 

 

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Dónde?- El aludido comenzó a mirarse alrededor, para ver que era cierto. Sin previo aviso, agarró al calvo del cuello de su abrigo y le zarandeó.- ¡DIJISTE QUE NO TENÍA NINGUNA MANCHA! ¡¿Cómo has permitido que ande por ahí con estas pintas, Ikkaku?!- Gritó exasperado.

 

\- ¡Es que si te entretenías con tus mierdas nos habrían pillado! ¡Y DEJA DE GRITARME YUMICHIKA!-

 

Ignoró la trifulca de los otros; ya que para cualquiera que les conociera el suficiente tiempo, sabría que era algo de lo más normal que Yumichika se alterase si se trataba de su aspecto físico. Viendo la figura femenina temblando de miedo se acercó con una expresión culpable.

 

\- ¿Asustada? Afuera hay mucha más gente así, y creo que lo mejor sería que volvieses a tu...- Se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, girándose frunció el ceño molesto y soltó la última palabra como un insulto.- Torre.

 

 

\- Shirosaki Ogichi, tenemos una cuenta pendiente ¿recuerdas?- Dijo con chulería el hombre de pelo azul cielo.

 

\- No tengo tiempo para tus asuntos, Grimmjow.- Respondió, apartando su mano de un manotazo y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

 

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Escupió sin más el otro.- Me debes la pasta de la última pelea ¿recuerdas? ¿O tengo que pelearme de nuevo contigo, Shirosaki Ogichi?

 

Estaba más que claro que, como siempre, Grimmjow solo buscaba una buena pelea, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tal vez más tarde le vendría bien. Mientras tanto la pelirroja observó al hombre que se enfrentaba al pelinaranja con una enorme y carismática sonrisa. Destacaba por lo masculino que era, su forma de andar, de moverse y de hablar desprendía virilidad; no podía decir que era apuesto o guapo... pero no llegaba a la palabra para describir su apariencia física con exactitud. Sin darse cuenta el de cabellos azules se inclinó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

 

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, el hombre con los cascabeles en el pelo se levantó, sacándose un cartel donde salía una caricatura muy parecida a Shirosaki. Todos mantuvieron el silencio, mientras el ladrón solo podía pensar en que estaba metido en serios problemas.

 

\- ¿Eres tú, chico?- Preguntó con su imponente voz.

 

\- No.

 

De repente todo fue muy rápido para Orihime, unos agarraron a su compañero por los brazos, otros por las piernas, mientras que a la vez discutían quien se lo llevaría, y por qué tenía más derecho que nadie a reclamar la recompensa.

 

\- ¡Yo necesito un nuevo conjunto!- Exclamó Yumichika mientras tiraba del brazo derecho del fugitivo.

 

\- ¡Si tienes mil! ¡Yo necesito esas nuevas espadas!- Gruñó Ikkaku a la diva.

 

\- ¡Quitad vuestras manos de Shirosaki!- Gritó la pelirroja, usando su pelo para enganchar una silla y lanzarla la espada del hombre con el parche.- ¡Soltadle!- Ordenó sin temor en la voz, pero con las manos temblando mientras sostenía la sartén con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Lentamente el agredido se giró, mirándola como si pudiera matarla solo con eso, y a decir verdad es que era así. Pero su espíritu de acero no iba a detenerle, le mirase como le mirase. Por lo que solamente estiró los brazos, ahora sujetando su arma con ambas manos.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?- Exigió sin cambiar su gesto.

 

\- In-inoue Orihime.

 

\- Inoue Orihime ¿Sabes quién soy?- Ante la pregunta ella solo se limitó a negar.- Zaraki Kenpachi, el criminal más buscado del país.- Se escuchaba alguna risa divertida de uno de los bandidos, esperando ver como acababa con aquella insolente.- ¿Estás segura de querer luchar por semejante basura? ¿Es que es alguien tan especial como para luchar?

 

\- ¿Eh?- Aquello la pilló con la guardia baja.- Shirosaki-kun es mi guía.- De nuevo comenzaron murmullos, unos de broma sobre a quién se le ocurría elegir a semejante hombre como acompañante, otros solo apostaban a ver cuánto tiempo tardaría en acabar con la vida de la extravagante chica.- Toda mi vida llevo queriendo ir a ver los farolillos, puede que no sea el sueño más ambicioso ¡pero es uno en el que creo y por el que no me voy a rendir! Por lo que me da igual quien seas, Shirosaki es mi guía y va a venir conmigo.- Exasperada suspiró, dejando caer la sartén.- ¿Es que nunca habéis tenido algún sueño? ¿Algo por lo que pelear aunque todos se pongan en contra? ¡Un poco de humanidad!

 

El silencio se extendió por todo el antro, hasta que la risa de Zaraki inundó la sala, incluso llegando a agacharse a causa del dolor de tripa que le causaba todo aquello. Al calmarse solamente había una desorbitante sonrisa ante ella.

 

\- La gente suele huir por patas cuando les amenazo; o al menos ataca con la esperanza de poder escapar... Por eso no soporto a la mayoría de la gente.- Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a la chica.- Respeto a la gente que sigue su camino sin dejarse aplastar por los demás ¡Chad! ¡Una ronda por aquí!

 

Y con aquella mágica petición todo se volvió más relajado. Todos comenzaron a beber y a hablar de sus cosas, cambiando el ambiente por completo. Aunque todos los hombres se acercaban a preguntar a Orihime sobre su vida, lo más sorprendente para Shirosaki era con la naturalidad que se llevaba bien con todos, mostrándose adorable y amable. Pero no debía olvidar de que también estaba bebiendo, como todos los del local, y ya se podía notar en el rojo de sus mejillas que estaba surgiendo efecto en ella. Una sonrisa boba se asomó en los labios del pelinaranja, agradeciendo el estar a su lado para evitar que otros se aprovechasen de la situación o algo.

 

-A decir verdad no pensaba que alguien tan pequeña tuviera tantas agallas.- Soltó Madarame dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¡Así me gusta!

 

-Oh vamos, en realidad Ikkakun está así porque él tambien tiene un sueño.- Le dijó con una gran sonrisa, divertido.

 

-¿En serio?¿Y cual es?- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes la pelirroja.

 

-Bueno, me gustaría abrir mi propia escuela de esgrima. Ya sabes, que la gente hiciera culto a mi estilo.- Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Y no te rías Yumichika! Tu también tienes un sueño.

 

-Ah sí, de ser por mi sería un gran diseñador de moda. Pero esos estirados solo aceptan a hijos de otros de su estatus. Realmente son asquerosos.- Dijo arrugando la nariz.

 

-Pero con lo bien que vistes ¡Estoy seguro de que haces grandes cosas!- Alagó la chica.

 

_Crash_

 

Se escuchó como la botella de cristal chocando con una mesa, se rompía por la mitad, mientras un hombre con un parche blanco en el ojo derecho, extremadamente alto y delgaducho se acercaba al ladrón; que se había quedado pasamado escuchando toda aquella conversación.

 

\- Me importa una mierda que vayas a hacer lo que sea con la zorra pelirroja, pienso llevarme la pasta.- Soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

 

Cuando parecía que iba a clavar la botella rota en el pecho del otro, una mano atrapó su antebrazo, nadie lo vio venir, como tampoco vieron cómo se las manejó el individuo para hacer que Nnoitra volase contra la pared, inconsciente y desarmado. La mirada de todos fue a un hombre de gran estatura, que iba todo de negro, a excepción de una chaqueta rosa hecha de pelo, con la calavera de un babuino en el hombro y una bandana de lo que parecía piel de tigre. La camisa suelta que llevaba abierta hasta el pecho, revelaba los tatuajes que al parecer estaban por todas partes, o eso se podía advertir al ver sus brazos, el pecho y curiosamente sus cejas. Su mirada era severa, y la verdad es que parecía un villano de cuento. En ese preciso instante su mirada marrón se cruzó con la del ladrón. Fuese lo que fuese a ocurrir, Orihime solo esperaba que Ogichi pudiera salir bien parado frente al nuevo villano.

 


	5. Capítulo 4: Una noche para recordar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho no haber actualizado aquí, suelo hacerlo antes en Fanfiction, pero aquí tenéis. Además serán unos 4 capítulos, contando con este, los que añadiré~~

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, mientras tanto la sala guardaba silencio, observando a los dos hombres de cabellos extravagantes. Orihime estaba pensando en que no debería de haberse ido sin su sartén, después de todo el chico parecía en apuros. Las miradas chocolate de ambos conectaron, entrecerrándose mientras se examinaban el uno al otro, como si quisieran comprobar que llevasen algo o algo por estilo. Y entonces la situación dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Los dos pasaron de mirarse con recelo a abrazarse entre risas, dándose palmadas en la espaldas, y a decir verdad, viéndose realmente felices. La gran sala volvió a llenarse de ruido de la gente hablando y las jarras chocando, no prestando más atención a la escena; ya que era nada nuevo para ellos. Mirando hacia los lados y parpadeando constantemente la chica intentaba entender que demonios había sucedido.

 

-¿Pero qué...?

 

-¿No sabes que Ogichi y Renji son mejores amigos? - Inquirió una niña pequeña de cabellos de color rosa y cortos, tirando de los ropajes de la pelirroja, incitándo así a que le diera su atención. De un salto se sentó sobre la mesa, cara a cara frente a la otra.- Siempre actúan así cuando se ven. A veces parecen críos. Él se llama Abarai Renji, suele estar siempre junto a él.- Soltó entre risas.

 

-¿Amigos? Oh ya veo.- Inoue asintió con la cabeza, entiendo que la razón por la que se miraron así era para asegurarse de que ninguno tuviera algún rasguño. Realmente era algo tierno, a su manera claro.- Un momento ¿Qué hace una niña como tu aquí?¿Dónde están tus padres?- Preguntó preocupada mientras miraba a todos los lados. No es que le pareciera un sitio malo, pero no muy adecuado para una niña.

 

-Ahí.- Señaló a Zaraki, sorprendiendo a la otra pues ¿Quién se esperaba que alguien con un aspecto tan intimidatorio pudiese tener una hija tan adorable? - Además en realidad este lugar está a mi nombre y al de Chad. A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yachiru.- Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

 

-¿Chad?- Entonces se giró hacia el enorme hombre de tez morena, al que no podía versele la cara dado que su pelo se la ocultaba, el cual esbozó una amable sonrisa desde la barra al mismo tiempo que movía la mano en señal de saludo. Ella le devolvío el gesto. A decir verdad ya no se sentía tan intimidada en aquel lugar, encima ¿Por qué le iría a llevar a un sitio donde pudiesen hacerla daño? Le había prometido protegerla, y ella creía en su palabra.- Ya veo, así que todos ellos son tus amigos. Y es todo un placer conocerte, yo me llamo Orihime.

 

La niña asintió ante ello con una gran sonrisa.

 

-¡Sí! ¿Quieres que te los presente?

 

 

Orihime no se negó a ello, emocionada por socializar con otras personas. Todo aquello le resultaba excitante y un soplo de aire fresco. Cogida de la mano de Yachiru, la llevó hasta las otras mesas, sintiéndose realmente acogida ya que los demás presentes de la sala; ya que todos hablaban con ella movidos por la curiosidad. Al poco los bandidos del lugar se vieron abrumados por la tierna personalidad de la pelirroja, era tan dulce y esporádica, que le era imposible no sentirse agusto a su lado. Por no decir que les resultaba agradable que no les juzgase, no sabía si era porque era así de amable o su inocencia, sin embargo eso no les detuvo de contarle sus batallitas y otras anécdotas.

Mientras tanto Shirosaki se había sentado junto al pelirrojo, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su protegida, aunque con Yachiru sabía que estaría a salvo. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a la hija de Kenpachi, a menos que quisieras una terrible y violenta muerte. Por lo cual se sentía relativamente tranquilo. Había pedidos dos pintas mientras el otro se ajustaba su coleta.

 

-¿Y quién es tu amiga? Es muy raro verte con una chica.- Comentó el tatuado con una sonrisa burlona, cruzándose de brazos. Después de todo su amigo era un completo inepto en el tema de conciliaba a las mujeres.

 

-No empieces Renji.- Le gruñó por lo bajo el pelinaranja, dándole un buen trago a su bebida.- Se llama Orihime Inoue, y se trata de trabajo.

 

Girándose para examinar a la chica, Renji se percató de la belleza de la chica. Era cierto que su pelo era exageradamente largo, pero pasando eso por alto, era bonito. Su piel era blanca y pura, al igual que sus grandes ojos grises que inspiraban inocencia. Y ese cuerpo era pura tentación; tenía una cintura pequeña y el busto... Shirosaki al percatarse de como se le iban los ojos, al igual que otros hombres de sale se sentía bastante molesto. Por lo que se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, pero el otro seguía examinando a la chica, y entonces ya pasó a darle una patada en el tobillo.

 

\- ¡Eh! - Protestó mas al ver su mirada esbozó una sonrisa divertida, realmente estaba celoso ¿Él? Ver para creer.-Lo siento, pero ya que se trata de trabajo...¿Vas a venderla?¿Es una cortesana? No pensé que te dedicases a esas cosas.- Comentó con cierta decepción, después de todo pensaba que su amigo tenía cierto código de honor. Claro que no sería la primera vez que veía a alguien romperlo, y más si se trataba por motivos económicos.

 

\- N-no es eso.- Su cara se tornó roja de pensar en ella vestida como una meretriz, haciendo aquellas cosas.- Además Orihime es tan inocente que dudo que sepa si quiera lo que es...eso.

 

\- Y habló precisamente el expero del tema ¿No?- Abarai no perdió el tiempo para burlarse de su amigo, alzando su jarra.- ¿Y que había del trato de los Ikkazanka? ¿Acabaste ya el trabajo?

 

\- Es que tiene que ver con eso...Ella, dígamos que me ayudó a ocultarme de los guardias y de ellos.- Jamás de los jamases le diría que había sido maníatado por la chica, al menos no hasta que pasase cierto tiempo. Como unos cincuenta años. Tenía una imagen que mantener.- Pero a cambio tengo que llevarle al festival de los farolillos.

 

\- ¿Qué?- Renji se le quedó mirando con una expresión confusa.- Para esa mierda le indicas el camino y listo.

 

\- Ya, pero es que ella tiene la alforja. Y lo sé, pero es lo que me pidió... Quiero decir cualquier idiota sabe llegar hasta allí ¿Por qué pudiendo pedir cualquier cosa, como dinero o algo más importante, pides algo tan mundano? No entiendo a esa chica.

 

En ese momento Renji se tensó, provocando que Shirosaki se alarmase. La mirada marrón del tatuado se oscureció. Estaba comenzando a hacerse a una idea de porqué alguien pediría algo que una persona de a pie podría hacer perfectamente. Volviendo a echar un vistazo a la chica que se encontraba riéndose ante uno de los característicos bailes tontos de Ikkakun junto a los demás confirmó sus sospechas. No necesitaba que nadie le explicase nada, pues conocía de sobra ese caso. Se se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, mirándole con total seriedad.

 

\- Alguien que tiene padres estrictos. Fíjate bien en ella, no es una chica normal...una noble, o puede que hija de algún mercader adinerado. Esas familias encierran a las chicas en su mundo, no dejando que sean ellas mismas, y eso solo las mata poco a poco por dentro. Por eso las cosas normales les hacen tan felices. Gestos que nosotros vemos como mundanos para ella es mucho, y estoy seguro que apenas conoce a nadie que no sea de su círculo. - Soltó de sopetón bebiéndose de golpe todo el contenido de su jarra.- Iré con vosotros.- No era una sugerencia, sino que lo decía como si se tratase de un hecho.

 

\- ¿Renji? ¿Sucede algo?

 

El ladrón ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, de vez en cuando al de cabellos rojos le sucedía eso; se perdía en sus pensamientos y hablaba con un tono apagado y dólido. Había intentado hablar de ello a lo largo de los años, pero él no parecía muy por el labor de decir nada. Su pasado era algo que quería dejar enterrado, como mucho solo le había dicho que no quedaba nada de eso y eran recuerdos infelices que deseaba olvidar. Entendía que quisiera pasar de eso, aunque no evitaba que en ocasiones como esas se sintiese un mal amigo.

 

-¿Qué dices idiota?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa, acabando también con su brebaje.- Nunca pisarías la capital, siempre has dicho que no soportar estar ahí y por eso la evitas. Dijiste que después de haberte críado ahí no querías volver a pisar la ciudad. Además de que no sabes si te siguen buscando por algún incidente.

 

-He dicho que iré, además ya han pasado años desde eso, por no decir que a ti te buscan por un délito mayor. Necesitas a alguien que se conozca bien las infraestructuras y las calles, y ahora no me vengas con que te vales tu solo¿O te señalo la de veces que has venido a preguntarme sobre cuantas vías de escape conozco? Por no decir que fui yo quien te contó el atajo para ir directo al castillo real.- La sonrisa ladeada de Renji mostraba confianza y convicción. - Admítelo, me necesitas.

 

\- Puedo hacerlo yo solo. Y lo otro...- Se cruzó de brazos resoplando por la nariz.- Debería haber hecho el trabajo de la alforja contigo, pero como no parece que te ha interesado ir a la capital hasta ahora... De haberlo hecho los dos ya estaríamos nadando en dinero ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

 

\- No soy tan ambicioso como tu, además yo creo que te ha salido bien.- Inquirió señalando con la cabeza hacia Orihime.

 

\- ¿Ella? - Resopló pasando su mano por su cuelo, a la vez que rodaba sus ojos.- Pff es una chica que anda en las nubes con el pelo más raro de la historia, por no decir que realmente llega a ser hiperactiva. No sé como voy a conseguir pasar inadvertido por la ciudad con alguien así.

 

\- Y aún así te agrada.- Parecía que el otro iba a replicar, mas el otro le señaló a la vez que volvía a sonreír con aquel descaro que a más de uno le robaba el corazón.- Sino ya te habrías librado de ella. Por no decir que eres el único...-

 

Y en ese momento los dos se giraron hacia la pelinaranja, encontradosela bailando jovialmente con Yumichika y Yachiru mientras los otros hacían música con las palmas, todos se veían realmente entretenidos. Habían apartado su mirada de ella durante unos segundos, y ella sola había montado prácticamente una fiesta con todos esos hombres: asesinos, ladrones, estafadores, y demás títulos por los cuales se les buscaba para encerrarlos entre rejas; pero para ella eran como personas normales y corrientes, con las cuales podría pasar una amena noche.

De repente la chica de mirada gris se acercó a un hombre de piel pálida y ojos verdes, conocido como Ulquiorra Schiffer, uno de los mayores genios en el arte de estafar. Era un joven muy calmado y que no solía socializar mucho, por eso la gente no solía sospechar de él, dado que parecía muy ingenuo. Por lo que cuando ella le cogió de ambas manos y tiró de él para que comenzasen a bailar en círculos, bueno ella bailaba mientras él era movido de un lado a otro como a un muñeco sin voluntad; todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse. A Orihime poco le importó, pues fue verle ahí solo, con una expresión tan seria que pensó que lo mejor sería arrastrarle con ella para hacerle sonreír. La risa que más destacaba de todos era del peliazul que antes había amenazado al Ogichi, Grimmjow, el cual era el socio de Ulquiorra y por tanto le conocía bastante, sabiendo que en su cabeza estaba echando humo.

 

Para Schiffer no resultaba tan gracioso; al principio le resultaba vergonzoso, queriendo volver a su asiento cuanto antes e intentando decírle que se detuviese de una vez por todas, pero la sonrisa de la chica le cautivó por completo. Además la forma en la que se movía, mostraba que en su vida le habían instruido a bailar como era debida. Le resultana entenecedor, un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. No solía ser mucho de mujeres, ya tenía suficiente con tener que salvar a Jaggerjaquez cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer casada, prometida, la hija de alguien impartante o armado, y tenían que huir por patas para que no le matasen. Pero eso era totalmente diferente. La pelirroja era como el sol, abrumaba a todos y uno se tenía que girar solo para admirarla o disfrutar de su calidez. Por lo tanto, sorprendiendo aún más a todos los presentes, el de ojos esmeralda la cogió de una mano e hizo que girase sobre sí misma con lo que parecía...¿Una sonrisa?

 

¿Ulquiorra estaba sonriendo? En verdad solo se habían elevado sus comisuras levemente. Pero de nuevo estabamos hablando de Ulquiorra Schiffer.

 

 

Grimmjow, que había estado riéndose a carcajada limpia, se había quedado congelado con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos. La cerveza de Ikakkun se estaba vertiendo por completo, pues el calvo no estaba prestando atención, olvidándose como uno debía beber. Ésta caía sobre la ropa de Yumichika, aunque no podía protestar, pues también estaba mirando la escena sin poder procesarlo del todo. Kenpachi tan solo se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, después de todo le entretenía como se estaba revolucionando todo el ambiente, y eso que se trataba solo de una mujer como muchas de las que entraban ahí, claro que ella era diferente.

 

Todos estaban pasmados de una manera u otra, a excepción de dos, uno de ellos era Chad, que aprovechó ese momento para sacar su preciada guitarra, sentándose en la barra para así comenzar a tocar. Logrando que algunos bandidos saliesen de su ensimismamiento, animándose para comenzar a bailar también, con su hidromiel en mano y tarareando la canción que tocaba. El otro que no se veía sorprendido era Ogichi, el cual estaba mirando fijamente a Ulquiorra; de porque Renji tenía su mano sobre su hombro, iría a detenerle porque aunque no estaba del todo seguro de sí intentaría llevársela a la cama o no, pero él no quería que una chica tan inocente, por muy traicionera que hubiese sido atándole, fuese utilizada de aquella forma tan cruel. Mas con respecto a Schiffer ¿él no tendría ninguna mala intención, no? Aunque no había dicho nada para desmentirlo, tal vez sí que tenía alguna intención con la chica... Después de todo podría habérsele pegado el mal hábito de su compañero.

 

En cuanto terminó la danza, Orihime dio unos pasos hacia atrás, por poco cayendo, pero por suerte Renji fue ágil y la agarró, y también que había coincidido que estaba levántandose para conseguir más alcohol. Una sonrisa ladeada, típica de él, se esbozó en el rostro de Renji mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

 

\- Ve con cuidado, Inoue.- Una vez la soltó fue a acercarle una jarra, ofreciéndosela.- Deberías de tomar una de éstas. Elevan el espíritu.

 

\- Oh gracias Abarai.- Inoue bajó la mirada para fijarse en el.- ¿Qué es? Nunca había visto algo así.

 

\- No es nada que vayas a beber.- Estepó Shirosaki, medio gruñendo.- No deberías de darle alcohol a una chica tan joven.

 

-Mira que eres aburrido, Ich...- Se detuvo a darle un buen trago al brebaje, para que así pareciera que estaba atragántandose y no por poco metiendo la pata.- Ogichi. Además, Inoue es ninguna niña ¿No creéis?

 

-Totalmente cierto.- Respondió Ayasegawa, el cual se sentó en la mesa de Renji e Ichigo, con su copa de vino, ya que la cerveza no era lo suficientemente fabulosa para él.- Ella se ve en la flor de la vida. Seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes ¿verdad, Ikkakun? - Ante sus palabras el calvó se sentó a su lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Y estoy seguro de que no es el único que pienso eso.

 

-La verdad es que es demasiada buena para un niño como Shirosaki.- Soltó en un tono de burla el hombre con el parche en el ojo, el cual tenía a su hija de cabellos rosados enganchada al hombro, lo habitual.- ¿Cómo te dejaste engañar?

 

-Es una pena, seguro que ni sabes como tratarla.- Se unió Madarame a la fiesta de “vamos a provocar a Ogichi”, indicándo a Chad que trajese bebida a su mesa con un gesto de mano.- Con lo paradito que eres...

 

-Al final los callados son los peores.- Soltó a sus espaldas Grimmjow, el cual se había metido a usmear, después de todo para todos era sorpredente que el pelinaranja trajese compañía, sobretodo femenina.

 

-¡Iros a tomar por culo!- Protestó ya el joven dejando de golpe su jarra sobre la mesa, mirándoles con una de esas que mataban.- No es de vuestro asunto.

 

-Os equivocáis.- Soltó de repente Orihime, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia ella. Se la veía algo cortada, pero al poco tomó asiento entre Zaraki y Shirosaki.- No somos pareja, él está haciéndome un favor. Es un amigo y mi guía. Y no tengo ningún pretendiente, a decir verdad nunca había hablado con chicos antes de conocer a Shirosaki.- Admitió entre risas. No iba a decírles nada sobre la torre, pero odiaba más mentir, por lo que solo omitiría lo que le parecía oportuno; pensó mientras daba unos sorbos a su bebida, resultándole un tanto amarga, pero no iba a ser quien para quejarse.

 

Toda la mesa se le quedó mirando perpleja, mientras que el “guía”, como ella le había llamado, quería darse de golpes contra la pared ¡Idiota! Llevar a una chica así, que ni sabría que eran las perversiones de muchos de los hombres de aquí pensaban o habían hecho, era como llevar a un cordero a la boca del lobo. Es más, en cuanto la chica terminó de hablar el apuesto hombre de pelo azul chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a ella.

 

-Pues no se te da nada mal, pareces hasta cómoda estando rodeada de hombres.- Le dijo con una sonrisa arrolladora.

 

No fue hasta ese momento en el que la chica se percató de aquel hombre que le hizo apartar la mirada avergonzaba, pues iba con todo el torso descubierto. Era la primera vez que veía uno en persona y resultaba realmente actractivo, pero no quería quedarse mirando. Tal vez era algo normal ir tan expuesto. Al verla agachar la mirada, Jaggerjaquez confirmó que iba a divertirse mucho, y a Ogichi que él iba a tener que poner la puñetera correa a ese cabrón.

 

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias!-

 

 

Exclamó la chica sonriendo como siempre. Su inocencia no permitía que viese las segundas intenciones de aquella mirada, la cual la hiptnotizaba con ese azul tan intenso remarcado con el maquillaje azul que llevase ¡La verdad es que a los hombres les quedaban bien! ¿Era posible eso? La verdad es que no podía decirlo. Desde el fondo de la sala Ulquiorra fruncía el ceño, no era que le importase en las faldas que se metiese su compinche, pero esa chica merecía un trato mejor. Pero por suerte, o por desgracia, según se mirase, la puerta llegó con un joven de cabellos negros, que le llegaban a la altura del hombro, y una gran sonrisa; lo más carácterístico de éste era su cejas tatuada de la misma forma que las de Renji.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rikichi?- Inquirió el pelirrojo hacia su máximo admirador.- Pensé que habías ido a por las cosas que te pedí en la cuidad.-

 

-¡La guardía real viene hacia aquí! ¡Bu-buscan a alguien!

 

No hizo falta que se dijera nada más. Chad abrió una puerta puerta secreta, la cual Orihime no había notado en absoluto pues parecía un cacho de pared. Ésta llevaba hacia unas habitaciones sin ventanas, que se usaban para ocultarse en ese tipo de ocasiones. Los únicos que quedaban afuera eran Yachiru, Chad, Yumichika, Ulquiorra y unos cuantos hombres más, que no tenían ninguna apariencia peligrosa o no estaban siendo buscados en ese momento.

Ahí, entre todos esos hombres apretujados, Orihime se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Grimmjow, abrumándole por completo ¿Qué podía hacer una chica que veía por primera vez a un hombre? Bueno en realidad eran muchos ¡Y qué hombres! Ichigo y su belleza masculina a la vez que juvenil, Renji que tenía la apariencia de un sexy villano con su sonrisa carismática; Ulquiorra y su hermosura éterea con esos grandes ojos verdes, y Grimmjow era...era tremendamente varonil, y además exponía de tal forma su cuerpo, que sentía la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

Eso no pasó inadvertido para los ojos del ligón, que solo aprovechó para poner su mano junto a su rostro e inclinarse un poco hacia ella.

 

-¿Sabes que deberías de hacer?- La chica negó con la cabeza, con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.- Antes de seguir bailando podría ofrecerte clases privadas, en mi habitación. Dicen que soy tremendamene bueno.- Le soltó con una expresión total de confianza en él mismo.

 

De repente una mano se puso sobre el antebrazo del peliazul, haciendo que los otros dos girasen sus miradas. Ella le miraba algo confusa, mientras que Grimmjow solamente sonreía. Si había algo que adorase más que una bella mujer calentado sus noches, era una buena pelea, y con Shirosaki era con el que más disfrutaba de éstas.

 

-Suéltala.- Demandó mortalmente.- Ella no va a ir a ningún sitio contigo.- Mientras hablaba, tiró de la chica, poniéndo su cabeza contra su pecho, sin apartar la mirada del otro.- Y no voy a dejar que le pongas ningún dedo encima.

 

La tensión entre ambos se palpaba, y de ser por ellos habrían seguído discutiendo, pero los pasos de los guardías se oían, por lo cual hubo un momento de silencio absoluto dentro del escondite. Nuestra protagonista solo intentaba entender lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Por qué era malo que quisiera llevársela a bailar? ¿Tal vez es que estaba mal hacer eso entre hombres y mujeres?¿O podría ser que Ichigo quisiera protegerla? No parecía que Grimmjow quisiera su pelo o algo así, de hecho veía que observaba su cuerpo más que nada, pero eso podía ser algo normal ¡Ella también lo hizo! Un momento...¿Estaría cortejándola y a su guía no le hizo gracia? Luego negó con la cabeza. Nunca supo si era una chica bella, Matsumoto se centraba más en ella y a decir verdad su madre le parecía de verdad una hermosura. Si la gente se fijaba por ello era su pelo. Por lo tanto no pensaba que la viesen de ese modo.

 

Al poco el corpulento hombre moreno abrió la puerta, dejándoles salir. Todo fue a la perfección, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Había una razón por la cual las noches era un lugar seguro para los de su calaña, parecía un sitio respetable, aunque sospechosamente en medio del bosque. Pero por suerte seguía ahí para todos.

El pelinaranja fue a buscar a su protegida con la mirada, ya que todos habían salido de aquel apretujado sitio en estampida y la había perdido de vista. Entonces la vio junto a Renji y Yumichika, dándole diversos chupitos y vasos para que fuese probando. Iba a quejarse, mas al ver como Renji le indicaba que viniese hacia ellos no pudo negarlo. Después de todo ella ya tendría sus dieciocho años, y ¿Qué mejor formar de celebrar su viaje con bebidas? Además pensándolo bien iba a trabajar con Renji, por lo tanto no sería un trabajo tan pesado. Una noche de diversión no vendría mal a nadie mientras no se descontrolasen.

 

 

Así pues comenzaron a darle pequeños tragos a la chica, la cual iba adquiriendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, riéndose literalmente por todo; aunque no se notaba demasiado, dado que a esas horas de la noche todos se encontraban bastante ebríos. De repente, la de cabellos infinitos apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ladrón, abrazándose a su brazo.

 

-Ogichi...- Le llamó con una mezcla de sueño y diversión.

 

-¿S-sí?- Respondió tragando saliva ante su cercanía.- ¿Qué sucede, Orihime, digo Inoue?

 

-Orihime, nadie me llama Inoue...Gracias.- Abrió los ojos en esos momentos, y sus miradas se conectaron.- Sé que no lo haces porque quieras, pero me alegra que me guíes y también que me llevases aquí ¡Tus amigos son muy amables! - Soltó entre risas, dejando ir su brazo.- He tenido mucha suerte al conocerte.

 

¿Acababa de oír aquello? ¿En serio le había agradecido que le trajese a semejante lugar? ¡Cualquier padre le mataría si supiera que había traido a su hija a ese lugar! Y ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa, divirtiéndose y dándole las gracias. De nuevo se detuvo, pensando lo hermosa que era, en como ansiaba protegerla ¿Por qué? Era extraño. Él era un ladrón, alguien que engañaba y aún así...sentía una debilidad que no comprendía. Le había pasado con sus amigos, pero por ejemplo con Abarai al principio había mucha competitividad y hasta pensó que le odiaba, pero al final se llevaron bien. De hecho él era como su hermano. Por suerte como había dicho, era su trabajo llevarla hasta la ciudad, tenían tiempo, y a pesar de no ser la ilusión de su vida, lograría aquella misión.

 

-No hace falta que lo digas Orihime, es mi trabajo. Y aunque sea mejor ladrón, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.- Ella iba a levantarse, pero agarrándola del brazo la retuvo.- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que andar mucho...-

 

-¡De acuerdo!- Asintió la pelirroja con entusiasmo. Poniéndose de pie junto a su acompañante, tropezando y así cayendo en brazos de Shirosaki.- ¡Cuidado! Mira por donde vas.-

 

No diciendo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, subiendo hacia los aposentos que habían adquirido. Con cuidado la llevó hasta ahí, no sin librarse de silvidos y comentarios indecentes de los demás. Ignorandolos con un simple bufido, dejó que Inoue, la cual se econtraba más cansada de lo que parecía, cayese rendida en la cama. Agilmente fue enrollando su pelo en su antebrazo, y así hasta meter toda su melena dentro de la habitación. Deteniéndose para observarla, se inclinó, apoyando su mano en el colchón y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

 

-¿Qué eres, Orihime?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decir verdad este capítulo me hizo ponerme nerviosa, ya que Ulquiorra siempre me ha parecido un personaje complejo y temía no hacerlo bien. Jajaja espero que os haya gustado!


	6. Capítulo 5: Lo que es mío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que la disfrutéis!

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana con cristaleras de colores, haciendo que todo el lugar adquiriese hermosos colores, y los dos se vieran en una especie de cuadro romántico en el que su autor no sabía que color escoger. La primera en despertarse fue Orihime, la cual sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, después de todo jamás había probado gota de alcohol ni bailado tanto. Sin embargo había sido una noche magnifica. Al principio tenía miedo, todos los presentes parecían criminales, pero Ogichi había sido un encanto y le había llevado a aquel lugar donde todos eran amigables a pesar de su apariencia. Quería traer a Matsumoto y que viese lo equivocada que estaba por pensar que el mundo era oscuro y malvado. Sobretodo quería presentarle a Shirosaki, pues se trataba de un extraño que solo le conocía de hace un día, y había mantenido su promesa de cuidarla, no buscaba aprovecharse de ella en ningún instante. Girándose en la cama, observó como al otro lado de la habitación, solo separado por medio metro, él se encontraba durmiendo. Aunque no era ese hecho el que le sorprendía, sino como estaba. Se había quitado el chaleco de piel azul, y algunos de los botones de su blusa se habían abierto, revelando el pecho del chico ¿Era tan normal que los hombres enseñasen el pecho? Porque ya había visto tres delanteras masculinas diferentes en menos de un día. Orihime no se daba cuenta que era una afortunada, y otras mujeres se morirían por ver aquel espectáculo de testosterona; claro que Inoue era demasiado inocente. Y ella en ese momento se encontraba sin palabras. Pues no era solo que estuviera mostrando su formado torso, ahora que dormía su expresión estaba calmada, en paz, y se veía increíblemente hermoso. De hecho nunca le había visto sonreír, siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enfadado con el mundo; por lo que verle de aquella forma le hacía que sintiera una gran ternura hacia el chico. Sin poder remediarlo se puso en pie, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. No podía negar que de todos los hombres apuestos que había visto, que no eran pocos tras conocer a todos los de la taberna, Shirosaki era el más guapo de todos a sus ojos. Negando con la cabeza, la chica se apartó, seguramente esos pensamientos se debía a que acababa de ver a un hombre por primera vez, acercarse a éste y hablar con él; era normal que sintiese una atracción tan fuerte como su amor incondicional a su madre, ya que era la única persona en su vida. Le frustraba mirar así a su guía, después de todo dudaba que ella fuese tan interesante. Después de todo ella era un bicho raro, su pelo era extremadamente largo; y ya si veían lo que hacía seguramente huirían. Por eso debía de mantener su secreto hasta el final.

Suspiró resignada, sentándose en la cama, y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Señor Abarai!- De nuevo era el chico moreno que la noche aviso de la redada, Rikichi, el cual parecía exhausto.- Oh...perdona...¡Gaah!- El chico exclamó molesto al sentir una bota volando directamente hacia su cara.

-No grites tanto, Richiki.- Gruño somnoliento el chico de cabellos naranja, que se había despertado a causa de su grito y estaba incorporándose mientras bostezaba.- Es molesto.

-¡No le digas eso! Pobrecito...

Levantándose de la cama, la pelirroja se acercó al adolescente, tocando su frente gentilmente, realmente preocupada por el joven. Estaba hasta pensando en curarle con sus poderes, pero por suerte no parecía haberse hecho nada. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-¡No te preocupes! Estoy acostumbrado a que Shirosaki actúe así con los demás, y en mi caso muchos hacen eso ¡Pero un hombre debe aprender a soportar el dolor!- Afirmó seguro de sí mismo

Al decir esto Orihime se inclinó y besó su frente, como había hecho Matsumoto cuando se tropezaba con su pelo de niña. Le había parecido muy tierno por su parte que intentase no preocuparla, a pesar de que con la fuerza que tenía su acompañante estaba segura de que le habría dolido.

-Así se te curará, como mucho tendrás un moratón.-

La dulce sonrisa iluminó el día de Rikichi y el agresor solo rodó los ojos, por alguna razón molesto porque se mostrase tan cariñoso con él. Seguramente era porque era tan inocente que no pensaba que otros hombres podrían tomarlo como una invitación, o eso se decía a sí mismo Ogichi mientras se vestía.

-Vaya gra-gracias señorita Inoue, es usted muy amable.- Repuso el moreno con una sonrisa algo atontada, agitando la cabeza para ponerse serio de nuevo.- En todo caso ¿No está aquí Renji, no? Llevo toda la mañana buscándole.-

-Seguramente estará por ahí.- Respondió sin más el de cabellos naranjas, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta mientras se estiraba, andando hacia la puerta.- O tal vez se haya ido con alguna amiguita.- Finalizó girándose hacia los dos.- Será mejor que bajemos, tenemos que ir preparando todo para el viaje, y seguramente el cabrón de Renji no aparecerá.-

-¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mi, capullo? - Tras su espalda apareció el pelirrojo, rodeando su cuello con su brazo con más fuerza aposta, riéndose al ver el susto que le había metido.- ¡Te dije que os acompañaría! No me fío de que sepas tratar a la pobre Orihime como es debido.-

-¡Yo os acompañaré!- exclamó Rikichi

-No.- Sentenció de forma mordaz el tatuado.- Esta vez tendrás que quedarte aquí, ya le he pedido a Chad que te tenga vigilado.- Automáticamente el moreno bajó la mirada, todos sintieron lástima. Los otros dos miraron mal a Renji, pues era imposible no coger simpatía al más joven de los presentes. - Además, tengo una misión para ti.- Dijo repentinamente rodando los ojos, sacando una carta y dándosela.- No lo abras hasta que me vaya, y cuando lo hagas sigue las intrucciones ¿está bien?-

-¡Sí señor!- Asintió de forma eufórica, corriendo hacia el pasillo.- ¡Voy a hacerles una bolsa con lo básico y a preparar su desayuno!- Y más contento que unas castañuelas, el admirador número uno de Renji bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa.

  
-Este chico...-Soltó su mentor, poniendo sus brazos en jarra, descansando sus manos sobre sus caderas al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo le tenía cariño al chico. Girando la cabeza hacia los otros dos, observó como Shirosaki iba con el máximo cuidado ayudando a que la chica sacase su melena de la habitación, y ésta le regalaba una sonrisa agradecida.- Bueno tortolitos ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a planear nuestro viaje?-

-¡¿Qu-qué?!- Exclamó Orihime con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Renji.- Le gruño frunciendo la mirada como si fuese a pegarle.

  
Su reacción solo sonsacó una risa divertida, puesto que los dos estaban igual de sonrojados, y no habían tardado nada en desmentir aquello. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 

~· ~

 

Matsumoto acababa de terminar su desayuno, ignorante de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que dejó a Orihime sola en la torre. Por un lado la chica debería sentirse sola, y una parte de ella debería tener remordimiento por ello; sin embargo agradecía tener aquellos días de viaje para sí misma. Un cambio de aires le vendría bien. Tener que vivir una vida con tantos secretos llegaba a ser agotador, drenando sus fuerzas en todos los sentidos. Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, donde un anciano junto a dos mozos la esperaban; ya que habían accedido llevarla hasta la ciudad portuaria de Hollow. No es que tuviese prisa por ir y volver, o miedo de andar sola, pero sus piernas agradecerían no tener que esforzarse más de la cuenta. Cuando una tenía más de doscientos años aprendía muchas cosas, entre ellas a defenderse, ya se tratase de un hombre robusto o un ágil asesino. No sería la más fuerte, pero en astucia no había quien la igualaba, pues ésta se iba agudizando con los años. Eso quedó más que demostrado el día en el cual se llevó a princesa consigo.

Recostándose sobre uno de los lados del carro avanzando tranquilamente con el sonido de los caballos moviendo el carro y el viento mecía suavemente su largo cabello, la luz era agradable y el sol calentaba su piel. La rubia dejó que en ese momento de paz su mente volase al pasado...

Esa noche era increíblemente tranquila, claro que era normal, el reino se encontraba en un período de paz y esplendor. Su reina se había recuperado de su parto, y ahora tenían una preciosa y sana princesa de seis meses. Todos estaban encantados, puesto que ya no tendrían que preocuparse de conseguir un sucesor digno al trono. Los mensajeros de distintos reinos acudían con diversos comunicados. Era una oportunidad para las otras naciones conseguir unificar sus reinos mediante matrimonios, o tener relaciones con la gran nación que era Seireitei. Aunque parecía que por ahora el rey no iba a aceptar ningún matrimonio hasta que Orihime fuese unos años mayor, y de paso darle tiempo para pensar que familia política querría tener en un futuro y por el bien del país. Lo que si estaban mirando ya eran los tutores y damas de corte que la acompañarían a lo largo de su vida, por lo que el país se iba llenando de diferentes eruditos buscando un hueco en la corte.

Pero no todos estaban felices con la situación, en especial ella. Hacía ciento setenta y cinco años que había encontrado la flor, siendo ella una mujer casada con un simple mercader a sus veintiocho años y al descubrir los efectos mágicos de la flor vio su oportunidad. Fue pan comido para ella asesinar a su marido, un hombre treinta años mayor que ella, y huir lejos. Total, podría volver más tarde puesto que todos los que vivían por aquel momento estarían muertos. Con aquella sencilla canción le daba aquello que todo el mundo deseaba: juventud y vida eterna. No era como si no pudiesen matarla o herida, por ello debía ir con cuidado. Llegó a plantearse el compartir el don por un alto precio, sin embargo ¿Y si le tendían una trampa y le arrebataban el regalo del cielo?¿O la mataban con tal de ser los nuevos dueños de ésta? No. Sería más fácil guardar el secreto y vivir libre. Pues ella no buscaba riquezas, claro que no quería vivir en la miseria, pero sus prioridades eran divertirse todo lo que pudiese. Aunque tenía su precio: nunca podía viajar por un periodo prologando; ya que necesitaba ir por lo menos una vez cada tres semanas a cantar la canción para mantenerse con vida, ni quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, dado que sospecharían de que no envejece.

¿Y qué sucedió con todos esos años de dedicación?

Todo al garete por una noche que no estuvo para distraer a los guardias. Todos había oído las leyendas de esa flor, claro que jamás se extendió demasiado, y Matsumoto se encargaba de deshacerse de todo aquel que se acercarse demasiado a la bendición de los cielos. Por lo que seguía carcomiéndose, pensando en como podía haber sido tan ilusa de dejar su preciado tesoro sin vigilancia alguna. No obstante no iba a rendirse, no. Ella se encargaría de recuperarla. Y así fue como termino con ella en las puertas del castillo, por suerte había estado presente cuando hicieron reformas cien años antes, y dado que por esa época tuvo una aventura con uno de los arquitectos conocía de sobra los pasajes de la construcción; ya que le pareció bien hacerse con una copia de los planos, por si acaso necesitaba dinero y con éstos sacaría una buena tajada.

Al llegar hasta la cuna de la niña se quedó observándola detenidamente, realmente no parecía especial, si eso que su pelo era bastante largo para ser tan pequeña y era un color curioso para ser natural. Con cuidado, Rangiku comenzó a cantar la canción en voz baja; pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

“Brilla linda flor, dame tu poder,

Con comenzar a entonar los cabellos de la joven criatura comenzó a brillar, adquiriendo un tono dorado como lo hacía la flor al cantar la canción. Matsumoto ya podía sentir como la energía sanadora de la flor fluía por ella; pues llevaba demasiado tiempo sin la flor y sus manos estaban rugosas como la de una señora de sesenta años.

vuelve el tiempo atrás, torna lo que ya fue,  
cura el daño ya, cambia el azar,

Ahora en su máximo resplandor, la luz cubrió a la anciana, volviendo a darle la hermosa apariencia de una mujer en la flor de la vida. Su mano fue a parar a uno de sus mechones, si era ahí donde residía su poder sería sencillo tomar un pequeño cacho de éste y llevárselo. Ella seguiría permaneciendo joven por toda la eternidad, y nadie perdería a su hija. Todo era bastante práctico, de hecho también podría desplazarse libremente ya que llevaría el mechón consigo. Esto solo logró que la rubia sonriese más, sacando su navaja para así cortarle el mechón.

el sino trocalo...”

Matsumoto se detuvo abruptamente, pues al cortarlo al instante el mechón se volvió castaño, sobresaltándola. No podía ser... ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Observó detenidamente a la princesa, pensando en cual sería su siguiente opción. Pero en realidad ésta estaba tomada de antemano, no iba a renunciar a su belleza ni a su longeva vida. Tomando a la niña entre brazos, echó a correr por donde había venido. Quedaban unas dos horas para el amanecer, y seguramente alguien iría antes a vigilar a la heredera. No tenía mucho tiempo ¿Qué sería lo más inteligente?

Seguramente lo primero que harían sería vigilar los alrededores, aunque por otro lado también sería lógico ir en busca de la princesa a lugares más recónditos; pues podría haber sido la artimaña de algún enemigo de la nación. Fue en el momento que salió por una de las salidas a los muelles cuando recordó la antigua torre encantada; en el bosque había una torre que se creo tiempo atrás por una reina, o eso contaba la leyenda, tremendamente alta, para así evitar la peste y las enfermedades. Algunas veces en su infancia se habían acercado a ésta, pero no se atrevían a adentrarse. Con el tiempo la gente se olvidó del paradero de ésta, y en ese momento ya nadie la conocería. Después de todo estaba oculta tras un pasadizo natural de piedra y hiedra. Era el lugar idóneo para esconderse por el momento.

Al principio le fue bastante difícil, el bebé lloraba y siempre tenía hambre, y eso solo irritaba a la fugitiva. Además cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con un edificio muy anticuado, en el cual tendría que invertir mucho tiempo haciendo reformas. Pero si era por su flor, entonces ella tendría que habilitar el lugar. Lo que realmente le costaba era tener que lidiar con la princesa, pues en su vida había tenido hijos que le durasen más de cinco años. Mas no se apenaba en absoluto de ello, todos eran fruto de los abusos de ese horrible hombre con el que la casaron, de solo pensarlo se encogía de terror. El pensamiento de que su marido llevaba décadas muerto era algo que la tranquilizaba.

No le quedó otra que criarla como a su propia hija, algo que jamás había hecho porque lo normal era que se encargase una nodriza de aquello. Tuvo que enseñarla a leer, escribir y a hacer las tareas de casa; a parte de inculcarle que jamás debía de salir de esos muros que la preservaban de las cosas horribles que existían en el mundo exterior. En un principio era una forma de hacer que se quedase ahí, aunque ella realmente pensaba que el mundo era oscuro, siniestro y frío. Había vivido lo suficiente para verlo y experimentarlo.

Ser madre era lo más duro que había hecho en su vida, no obstante debía de admitir que era agradable tener la admiración de una persona, que alguien siempre estuviese pendiente de ti sin querer tu cuerpo o algún otro interés salvo el de mostrar su amor, era gratificante. Le había cogido bastante cariño a Orihime, aunque en ocasiones quería tirarse de los pelos con sus cosas de adolescente soñadora, pero no se podía quejar. Era curiosa sí, pero ante todo obediente. Ella jamás haría algo que provocase su ira, no, pues cuando alguien solo había vivido su vida con una persona, ésta se hacía necesaria para la otra. Así había hecho a Orihime, no podría seguir adelante si no tenía a Matsumoto a su lado. Sonaba cruel y lo era, pues su le había arrancado de los brazos de su familia, que la quería y adoraba, como su libertad. Rangiku no iba a fingir que era santa, claro que sí lo pensaba bien ¿No le hacía en parte un favor? Seguramente habrían experimentado con ella, o la habrían obligado a hacer miles de milagros con su poder para así tener al pueblo contento; como un espectáculo de feria. La habrían casado con el mejor postor, como hacían todos los padres, sin importar el estamento, y a saber que otros males debería haber pasado una chica tan dulce y tierna como Orihime.

Ella también fue una chica así en su juventud, pero tuvo que experimentar la crueldad de la realidad y ver como sus sueños se rompían junto a su corazón. No era como si tuviese grandes aspiraciones, solo le quería a él: Gin Ichimaru. Era el hijo del panadero del pueblo donde vivía con su madre, ya que su padre viajaba mucho al ser comerciante. Todos los días le veía traerles el pan, no supo bien como fue que se conocieron, había pasado tanto tiempo y siempre que lo pensaba él estaba con ella. Jugaban a todas horas, hablaban de sus problemas y se cogían de la mano mientras caminaban hacia cualquier lugar, pues lo importante era estar juntos. Lo que podía recordar es como a sus doce años él le robó un beso en la fiesta del cultivo, mientras tocaban una alegre canción y todos estaban demasiado distraídos como para fijarse en ellos. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de su risa cuando se colaba por su ventana y la conversación que siempre tenían

-¡ Gin! Un día de estos vas a...- Sus palabras se vieron silenciadas por los labios del chico de cabellos grises, congelando mientras finalizaba su frase con perplejidad.- hacerte daño.-  
-¿Oh es que prefieres que me vaya? Por que puedo bajar muy rápido.- Le respondía con su enorme sonrisa que a algunos les daba tan mala espina, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.- Si tan molesto soy...-  
-¡No!  
-Shhh. No gritas Rangiku o nos pillaran– Le instó poniendo su mano sobre sus labios.- Solo estoy bromeando ¿Cómo iba a irme ahora?¿Sabes lo que me duelen las manos? Sería muy cruel

Y para ponerle más enfasis esbozaba una mueca infantil. A pesar de que sabía que era el particular sentido del humor de Gin, Matsumo tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, y las besaba como si fuese un tesoro. Los dos hablaban de todo y de nada. De como se casarían y vivirían una vida despreocupada en el campo. Mas sus padres no pensaban lo mismo; ellos no eran nobles pero sí acaudalados, y con la increíble belleza de su hija sabían que podrían casarla con alguien de un estamento superior.   
En su catorce cumpleaños anunciaron las nupcias con el Varón Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, un señor de más de cincuenta años. No podía sentirse más asqueada. Se pasaba los días llorando y suplicándole a sus padres que por favor no le hicieran eso, que su corazón no podría soportarlo, diciéndoles lo desdichada que sería el resto de su vida. Sin embargo ellos hicieron oídos sordos, mirando a otro lado. Lo peor era cuando estaba junto a Gin, ninguno de los dos podía fingir que nada pasaba o que no se sentían destrozados por dentro.   
La noche de bodas ella intentó escaparse junto a Ichimaru, pero por desgracía interceptaron a los dos amantes, castigándolos por ello. Esa noche mientras Rangiku sentía como Yamamoto asaltaba su cuerpo de una forma que le hacía querer vomitar de lo repulsivo que le resultaba su marido, escuchaba los gritos de Gin, al cual le quemaron los ojos para que quedase ciego.   
Odiaba su vida. Ella había aprendido a leer por su cuenta, sabía más que muchas mujeres de su tiempo ¿Y que era ahora? La que calentaba la cama de su lujurioso marido y tenía que parir sus hijos cual perra que paría a su camada, y luego vendían a los hijos. Pues siempre le arrebataban a los niños de sus brazos para llevarlo con institutrices. Lo peor fue su primer hijo, a los dieciseis años, lloró durante semanas por el niño que le habían arrancado de sus brazos. Pero tras el tercer hijo ya fue asimilando que nunca podría siquiera consolarse con el amor de un hijo.

Esa era su vida.  
Una continua desgracia.

Era tan horrible que una noche, a sus veintidos años, se escapó de su hogar para acercarse al puente más cercano, aproximándose cada vez más. Iba a saltar. Moriría y terminaría con su terrible existencia. Pero fue una voz la que le detuvo.

-¡Cuidado! Si salta usted podría morir- Le dijo una voz que conocía de sobra.

-¿Gin?- Preguntó la rubia con la voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas.

-¿Rangiku?- Se podía oír la alegría en sus palabras, la esperanza de volver a haberla encontrado.

Cuando se acercaron para abrazarle Matsumoto estaba horrizada. Las marcas de quemadura se veían en la zona de sus ojos y el puente de su nariz. Vestía tan solo harrapos como el mendigo que era, y estaba excesivamente delgado. Era algo normal, pues los ciegos al no poder ejercer ningún trabajo eran tratados como despojos humanos. Sin embargo no podía estar más feliz de haberle encontrado después de ocho años. Ella iba a ayudarle, iba a pagar la deuda que tenía con él. Por suerte el ser una varonesa tenía sus ventajas; contar con un buen capital. Comenzó a donar dinero al convento de monjas que había cerca de su mansión, yendo todos los días ahí para asegurarse de que Gin estaba bien. Yamamoto no decía nada, pues el que su mujer fuese tan piadosa daba mejor imagen a su familia.  
Sanando las heridas de Ichimaru ella sanaba las suyas propias. Volvió a reírse, a hacer esos comentarios tan inteligentes y suyos. Era como si después de mucho tiempo hubiese despertado para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa. Poco tiempo pasó para que ellos volvieran a ser amantes. Les daba igual si eso estaba mal. Se amaban y solo podía experimentar el amor si se era entre ellos. Jamás le importaron las cicatrices de Gin, para ella siempre sería la persona más hermosa que había conocido. Durante años siguieron aquella complicada relación en secreto. Lamentablemente parecía que el destino no iba a permitirles seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Una noche, en el granero del convento, los dos se encontraban amando el cuerpo del otro cuando de golpe se abrieron las puertas mostrando la terrorífica figura de su anciano marido junto a cinco hombres robustos. No les dieron tiempo siquiera a vestirse por completo para cuando los apresaron. Las monjas se acercaron para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apretando a Rangiku contra ella, Yamamoto declaró:

-¡Observar a esta sucia serpiente! Le he pillado intentando violar a mi pobre esposa, que es demasiado piadosa e inocente como para siquiera haber sospechado de semejante demonio ¡Incluso ahora pide clemendia por ese misero diablo!-

Escándalizadas comenzaron a cuchichear sobre como siempre la sonrisa de Gin les había resultado sospechosa, como su actitud parecía a la de un pequeño diablillo y miraban con pena a la rubia. Matsumoto intentó protestar, pero uno de los hombres que acompañaba su marido le tapó la boca. Arrastrando a Gin a la salida del convento le condenaron a fustigarlo a muerte. Cada latigazo que le propinaban se sentía como si se lo diesen a ella misma. Ya cuando terminaron de ensañarse con él,la dejaron acercarse para tomar a su amado entre sus brazos en sus últimos momentos.

-Gin...oh Gin, lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa ¡Si no hubiese venido!¡Si no hubiese sido egoísta podrías haber tenido una mejor vida! ¡Gin!- Exclama entre sollozos mientras le apretaba con fuerza.

-Ran...no te disculpes. Tendría que...haberte proteg...- Un ataque de tós en el cual la sangre surgía de sus labios le interrumpió.- Por favor, no te disculpes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y soy yo quien me disculpo...odio verte llorar. Odio que no sonrías...aunque no la vea puedo sentirla, por favor...sonríe Ran.-

Dijo en un susurro mientras yacía en los brazos de su amada, sintiendo su cálido abrazo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre ella, sobre lo agradable que era morir en sus brazos, los cuales pensó que jamás volvería a sentir. No se arrependía de nada. Los llantos de Matsumoto resonaron aquella noche mientras huía hacia el bosque, su marido no dijo nada, sabría que volvería a casa por una razón: Kamishini, su hijo de apenas un año. Fue al nacer y ver aquellos ojos, esos ojos azul cian que había visto en aquel chico que intentó arrebatarle a su esposa y jamás olvidaría. Ya cuando le llevó al convento supo que ese niño no era suyo. Por eso no podía esperar a que volviese a casa para encontrarse a su precioso hijo ahogado en la bañera.

Mientras corría por el bosque, Rangiku acabó tropezando con unas raíces para acabar rodando por el suelo. No le importaba. Nada lo hacía. Tras unos minutos levantó la mirada para ver una hermosa flor dorada. Brillaba de una forma tan particular, tan extraña. Lentamente acercó su mano a esta, en la cual había una pequeña cicatriz que se hizo siendo una niña al tirar con arco, y de solo tocarla la flor brillo y la marca desapareció. En ese momento miró a la planta y era como si hubiese alguna conexión; supo que era un regalo para los desgraciados y malheridos. Y sin saber como entonó una canción, que parecía que la propia flor le había enseñado. Al ver como rejuvenecía de sus veintiocho años a sus veinte se quedó asombrada. Su piel era más tersa, su cuerpo más flexible...era un milagro. Pero sería solo suyo. Pues en él había encontrado la forma de escaparse.

Dos semanas después se encontraba vestida totalmente de negro, con una capa tapando por completo su figura, llevabacon sigo lo básico para sobrevivir. No iba a quedarse ni un día más en aquel horrible lugar. Y cuando ya se encontraba en los establos, Yamamoto se encontraba esperándola ahí.

-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Han pasado dos semanas desde que tu amado ha muerto, y anoche mismo yaciste voluntariamente conmigo. No soy tan estúpido como crees, ni tu eres tan lista.- Comentó con el orgullo que tanto le precedía.- Realmente ¿Creías que podrías- Su discursillo se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire, respirando de forma agitada y agarrándose del pecho.

-¿Qué no podría envenenarte? - El aniciano la miró con un total desprecio, haciendo que ella se sintiese orgullosa de sí misma.- Anoche mi pintalabios llevaba un pequeño extra del boticario. Y que sepas que todo tu dinero a ido a parar a un país muy muy lejano, por no decir que he cambiado la herencia para que Kamishini sea el heredero de todo. Ninguno de tus hijos obtendrá nada. He vivido con miedo de ti durante toda mi vida, me has arrebatado todo lo que he querido y más. Pero se acabó Genryūsai, tu moriras por el enveno que hay en el agua de los establos, que por cierto sí, sabría que vendrías aquí, y también sé que fue nuestro mozo de cuadra el que te ayudó a encontrarme con Gin ¿Quién es el que no era tan listo “querido”?

-Maldita...- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, cayendo al suelo.   
-Es el fin.

Y mientras veía como la vida de su marido se acababa no pudo evitar sentir miedo, ahora era libre y eso le colmaba de felicidad. Pero tendría que aprender a vivir de una forma totalmente diferente. Era una mujer con tantos secretos como heridas...

Un repentino parón hizo que Matsumoto se cayese de su sitio, así sacándola de sus cavilaciones; levantándose con cierta indignación, se giró hacia los que llevaban el carro.

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? - Exigió saber.  
Lo sentimos muchísimo, pero es que los guardias están parando a todos.- Explicó el anciano mercader, señalando la hilera de personas, vehículos y animales de carga que había a la entrada del siguiente pueblo.- Al parecer unos rufianes robaron hace poco un tesoro del palacio real, y están poniendo todos patas arriba. No veía tanto revuelo desde lo de la princesa perdida ¡Hay que ver con el gobierno de hoy en día! En mis tiempos mozos no se entraba así por así en el palacio, ahí...

Matsumoto no prestó atención a los desvarios del conductor, pues le interesaban bien lo que venía siendo nada; además de que los tiempos mozos del señorya podría hablar ella, que se acordaba mejor que nadie de eso ¿Otra inspección? Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. No habían vuelto a hacer una desde por lo menos diez años, y ni siquiera fueron tan grandes como la primera.   
En esa época, cuando recién había secuestrado a la princesa, la rubia ya había establecido un sistema para evitar que encontrasen su paradero: lo primero era que siempre se aseguraba de tener comida para varias semanas, por eso todos los días se iba a comprar alimentos. Lo segundo y más importante era las rocas que ponía tras la hiedra que cubría la entrada, así pareciendo que no había pasadizo alguno. Pero ahora ella estaba lejos y no podría asegurarse de que no descubriesen el lugar. Si habían empezado el día de ayer y ya estaban acercándose al atardecer, significaría que le tomaría mínimo otro día y medio sin descanso para llegar hasta ahí. Eso sí salía ahora, sin embargo le sería imposible; ya que sospecharían de ella de inmediato. Frustrada, exhaló un largo suspiro, tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer para robar un caballo e ir lo más rápido posible por medio del bosque, donde sería más difícil interceptarla, y así llegar hasta la torre. El tiempo apremiaba, y solo podía pensar en su linda flor. No podían arrebatarle lo que era suyo.

~

  
El sol apenas se alzase Uryu Ishida ya se encontraba en el cuartel general, preparando todo su escuadrón de búsqueda. Las palomas mensajeras ya habían ido a los diferentes cuarteles dejando claro cual era la misión, ante todo en ésto se jugaba su orgullo como soldado. Claro que no era por cuestión de dinero, pero que se robasen con tal sencillez daría una imagen de debilidad que no se deseaba obtener del país. Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, girándose hacia un chico de cabellos rubios y con un flequillo que le tapaba a medias la cara.

Disculpe Coronel Ishida, quería informarle que la unidad está lista para partir a sus orden, tan solo debe decírmelo. -  
Gracias, Teniente Kira.-

Retirándose junto a su inseparable compañero, el Teniente Hisagi, los dos fueron hacia la formación que Ishida había estado preparando toda la noche. No había podido dormir, no después de lo ocurrido en su casa aquella noche:

  
A lo lejos, en la gran capital, precisamente en la honorable y centenaria mansión de los Ishida, se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros arreglando su traje. Después de todo, había llegado la hora de redimirse, no iba a quedar más en ridículo ¿Y cómo sabía que era cierto aquello último? Sencillo. Cuando su “querido” y “cariñoso” padre Ryuken se había negado a cenar con su hijo, con la lamentable excusa de que tenía dolores de cabeza, Uryu supo que no era ninguna excusa. El de cabellos blancos se había negado a ir junto a su familia para mostrar su descontento.

Su preciosa y afectiva madre, Katagiri, le aseguraba que era cierto. Sin embargo él sabía como era aquel monstruo, que llamaba padre. En ocasiones se paraba a pensar ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan dulce, hermosa y tierna, pudiese amar a semejante hombre? Solamente pensaba en el honor de su familia, en sus negocios y en como mejorarlos. No se merecía a la personificación de la gentileza que era Katagiri.

¿Cuántas noches había visto a su madre levantarse inquieta por si a su marido le había ocurrido algo?¿O su vista caerse al ver que había enviado un emisario para decirle que no vendría a cenar? Ryuken le ponía enfermo, tener a una mujer que le amaba de esa manera y tratarla de aquella manera. Y lo que le enfadaba aún más era cuando le comparaban con él. Jamás sería así. Su trabajo no le haría olvidarse de las cosas importantes, nunca se volvería como su padre.

Miraba por el ventanal de la enorme biblioteca familiar, a la espera de que llegase el mensajero, comunicándole de su fracaso en la búsqueda del ladrón; porque obviamente habían enviado a unos incompetentes, y que así él tuviese su oportunidad. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando a su querida progenitora acercándose a él.

-Uryu querido ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?-

-No, quiero estar preparado para cuando me llamen.- Le dijo negándose con una amable sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir, madre?-

-Aunque quisiera no podría, tu padre tiene fiebre, aunque se niega a admitirlo, le he dejado más mantas para que pueda dormir. Ya verás mañana estará como una rosa.- Ante sus palabras, el joven soltó un gruñido.- Cariño...¿Sabes por qué tu padre se esfuerza tanto en todo?

-¿Por qué es un avaricioso que solo piensa en los bienes materiales, el honor de la familia Ishida y lo que dirán los demás?- Soltó con veneno, volviendo su mirada hacia el exterior.

-Te equivocas...es por mi culpa.- Girándose de nuevo hacia ella, pero esta vez con una expresión sorprendida para luego fruncir el ceño, no entiendo a que se refería. Su madre era la persona más buena que había conocido ¿Cómo iba a ser la culpable de alguien así?- Verás, cuando me pidió matrimonio yo no era más que una sirvienta de ésta humilde casa; alguien que no podría soñar estar con la dinastía de caballeros que siempre ha estado protegiendo a la familia de su majestad. Él contra todo pronóstico, luchó por nuestro amor. Y otras casas pensaban que él era débil por dejarse embaucar de esa manera, por lo tanto decidió que trabajaría más duro que cualquiera, para mostrarles que no era ningún iluso.- La mujer de cabellos negros agachó la mirada, con una gran sonrisa tierna.- Lo hace por nosotros y por...por la princesa.

-¿La princesa? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con todo esto?

Todo el mundo conocía la historia de la princesa, que con seis meses fue robada de los brazos de sus padres, la cual era el mayor tesoro del reino. Desde aquel entonces las madres del reino se habían vuelto más protectoras, y con razones. Hubo una fiebre de buscar a la princesa, trayendo diariamente a diferentes niñas que alegaban ser la princesa para recibir la recompensa. Aunque al parecer había una prueba secreta que ninguno lograba superar. Sin embargo no entendía del todo a que venía todo eso.

-Verás, Uryu, fue en la noche en la que tu padre hacía guardia cuando ella fue secuestrada. Jamás se lo perdonó, y a veces sigue buscándola.-

-¿Quieres decir que tiene esperanza de lograrlo?- Soltó con un gesto entre divertido y enfado.- ¡Menuda excusa más mala! No quieres admitir que él pasa de todos, estoy seguro de que si ella apareciera, cosa que es imposible, no cambiaría. Seguramente esa niña murió o algo así.

-Uryu...Por favor.- Le pidió con la voz rota su madre, tocando su hombro con cuidado.- Solo quiero que entiendas que él no es así porque quiera ¿Vale?

-Madre, yo...- En aquel momento escuchó los cascos de los caballos aproximándose; girándose, los dos morenos se percataron que en efecto eran guardias reales.- Ahora tengo este asunto entre manos, pero déjame decirte que cuando no tenga nada que hacer, yo mismo buscaré a la princesa perdida. Y verás que él no cambiará. Aunque seguramente sea una patraña.

Y sin más se fue. No es que le interesase lo que ocurriese con ella, después de todo ya habían pasado dieciocho años desde su desaparición y nadie sabía nada. Seguramente la asesinaron o estaba muy lejos. Sin embargo solo quería acallar a su madre. Jamás permitiría que hablasen bien de Ryuken en su presencia. Katagiri era demasiado buena para él, pero eso ya lo sabía. No queriendo pensar más en lo que tenía en casa, el Coronel fue a hablar con los guardias, que en efecto le dieron todo el poder para comenzar su propia partida de búsqueda.

Esperaba que ese maldito Shirosaki estuviese preparado, pues iba a ser implacable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí lo dejo, quería meter además en ese capítulo toda la huida y demás, de hecho en mi esquema este capítulo se llamaba "La carrera" pero creo que ese será el próximo. Sí, tengo un esquema donde tengo todo escrito, aunque voy añadiendo cosas como la historia de Matsumoto o que otras cosas pueden suceder XD Me gusta tener una idea inicial con la que poder avanzar, así me es más fácil hacer que todo tenga sentido y que no sea lioso.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quiero darle importancia también a los secundarios, porque me parece que en los fics largos hace que la historia sea más completa. Además que yo adoro a los personajes secundarios y siempre estoy a favor de que se les haga más caso.
> 
> Quería poner el punto de vista de Matsumoto ¿Por qué es tan egoísta?¿Por qué tiene tanto odio al exterior? Claro que sigue siendo egoísta y realmente hace todo por su bien, pero poniendo su punto de vista se la hace más comprensiva que otros malos que son "BUAHAHAHA MIRA QUE MALO SOY VOY A HACER DAÑO O X MAL A EL PROTAGONISTA POR QUE SOY MUY MALO FUFUFUFUFFU"
> 
> NO.
> 
> ¿Qué sigue siendo bastante cruel porque Orihime tiene inseguiridades y derecho a elegir s vida? SÍ. Lo que quiero hacer en este fic es mostrar que puedes tener diferentes posturas y aunque sean malas, que sean algo con una buena razón. Aunque admito que me he pasado de drama, simplemente dejé que mis dedos tecleasen y joder ¡Soy muy mala con ella! Y eso que la quiero muchísimo. A Yamamoto no, es de los pocos de Bleach que no me gustan.
> 
> Luego a Ishida quería darle también un trasfondo, como recuperar su honor y demás es importante por la familia. Repito: aquí todos recibirán amor. La jerarquía que voy a usar va a ser esta, por eso ishida es Coronel .
> 
> Rukia va a ser MUY importante más adelante, al igual que Renji. Y también el rey Ukitake y demás. Lo dicho, quiero dar amor a todos. Siento si queríais más Ichihime, por eso la escena del principio para daros feels~


	7. Capítulo 6: La carrera

Las noches de día parecía un lugar muy diferente, todo estaba muy calmado, de hecho hasta parecía una posada adorable; probablemente se debía a que la mayoría de bandidos y criminales se encontraban durmiendo hasta el atardecer o tendrían tal resaca que parecán hasta personas inofensivas. Si eso se encontraba Yumichika haciendo unos arreglos a una blusa que Yumichika le había dejado, Ulquiorra leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un té y Chad se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabellos cortos llamada Tatsuki, la cual se encargada de los establos.

 

Ya habían discutido que camino recorrer, aunque se sentían bastante confiados ya que si contaban ese día tenían tres días hasta que fuese el festival de los farolillos. Aún así decidieron comenzar a ir yendo después del mediodía para que con calma llegasen al atardecer del día siguiente; puesto que tendrían que dar muchas vueltas para llegar a la ciudad sin que los detectasen. Orihime estaba fascinada con la habilidad que tenía Renji de saber siempre que camino tomar, parecía que no había lugar en el reino que él no conociera ¡Sentía tanta envidia! Sobretodo cuando oía como lo comentaba con su amigo de cabellos naranja, intercambiando algunas anécdotas; se veía que tenían una estrecha amistad. Ella también quería recorrer el mundo y un día llegar a poder hablar de sus aventuras. Observaba a sus dos acompañantes y sonreía, ójala poder ser como ellos. En ese momento solo les quedaba esperar sentados a que Rikichi volviese con la ropa que Renji le había mandado comprar; ya que tendrían que ocultar a Ichigo si no querían acabar pasando la noche en un calabozo.

 

  * ¿Dónde se ha metido el crío? – Bufó Shirosaki a pesar de que apenas habían terminado de desayunar. Él había sido partidario de irse cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que Grimmjow apareciera buscando una pelea. Lo último que le apetecía era lidiar con él.

  * Paciencia, no tardará mucho. – Le instó Inoue con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba cierta culpa. – Renji ya ha dicho que mañana por la mañana ya estaremos ahí. Entonces ya serás libre del trato.




 

Le aseguró con una mirada triste, pues se había dado cuenta que por su egoísmo estaba poniendo en peligro a su guía ¡Y aún así había sido muy amable con ella! Si su madre viese como se comportaba estaba segura de que no volvería a decir que en el mundo solo había personas crueles; pues desde que había puesto un pie afuera no había conocido más que a gente encantadora, interesante y variopinta. Por muy densó que el de cabellos naranja pudiera llegar a ser, podía entender a que se refería con aquellas palabras, a lo que comenzó a negar la cabeza varías veces inclinándose más sobre la mesa, en dirección de la chica de largos cabellos.

 

  * No es cierto, después prometí llevarte de vuelta ¿No era ese el trato? ¿Ida y vuelta?

 

  * Pero sería muy complicado, y podría intentar volver sola. Así cuando me dejases ahí te diría donde está... – Sin embargo no le dejaron terminar su frase.

 

  * ¿Dejarte ir sola? Orihime, prometí ir contigo y llevarte sana y salva; así que no tienes que preocuparte. – ¿Se estaba oyendo a sí mismo? Podría terminar en ese momento con su castigo, pero la idea de que estuviese sola o de despedirse tal cual. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la protegería, era más una decidión que había hecho al ver lo inocente que era. Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la chica que se encontraba frente a él. De hecho esperaba poder descubrir el motivo por el cual su pelo era así, o porque vivía en su sitio tan recondito. – Nada de lo que digas cambiará mi promesa.

 

  * Gracias Shirosaki.- Agradeció la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba para propinarle un abrazo, el cual hizo que él se pusiera completamente rojo y la sala riese en silencio al ver al normalmente bravucón ladrón de aquella manera.

 



  * ¡Los guardias están llegando! – Exclamó Rikichi mientras corría despavorido, interrumpiéndo la tierna escena, haciendo que Inoue soltase al otro. – Vienen en busca de Ogichi. Estarán aquí en unos minutos – Aclaró el moreno mientras miraba hacia el pelirrojo.




 

 

Renji se quedó en blanco, debía de pensar en algo que hacer o decir, una forma de eludirlos ¿Pero como diantres era que venían otra vez ahí? Normalmente iban de noche y como mucho dos veces en una semana al lugar. Después de todo no podían estar vigilando el lugar siempre, y ya algunos habían sobornado a guardias para que hicieran la vista gorda. Siendo más rápido Chad agarró a Shirosaki y a Inoue, ocultándolos tras la barra. Sin decir nada tiró de lo que parecía una percha, abriendo así un pasadizo.

 

  * ¿¡Pero qué cojones?! ¿Una trampilla?¿Por qué no sabía de ésto?¡Joder! ¿¡Qué más hay?! ¡¿Un búrdel bajo tierra?! – Exclamó un resacoso Grrimmjow que bajaba las escaleras mientras intentaba peinarse rápidamente, buscando a su compañero con la mirada. Orihime se giró hacia Shirosaki, apunto de preguntarle que era un burdel, a lo que él otro solamente negó la cabeza varias veces. – ¿Tu sabías algo Ulquiorra? – Preguntó al moreno que ya estaba leyendo un libro en un rincón.

  * Conocía de su existencia, pero solo es para emergencias, si la usasemos constantemente nos acabarían descubriendo. Por lo que recomiendo que cierres la boca y te sientes a mi lado. –

Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Orihime, inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida. A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa agitándo su mano, algo que a su acompañante le hizo sentirse molesto. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el gesto.

  * ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Ulquiorra? - Comentó el de pelo azul mirándoles a ambos para esbozar una enorme sonrisa, siendo su turno para mostrar una expresión burlona. – Vaya vaya Ulquiorra, parece que al fin se te han bajado los cojones de un...




 

Su frase fue cortada por Ulquiorra, quien estiró su pierna para hacerle la zancadilla, haciendo así que callese sentado sobre una silla de golpe.

 

  * Cállate y quédate quieto de una vez. Tendremos que distraerlos para que puedan huir. Renji, tu también deberías de quedarte; sospecharían de tu si no estuvieras dado que siempre vais juntos y te tacharían de complice. Además de que eres de los pocos que sabe donde acaba el pasadizo, sabrás llegar a ellos. – Schiffer siendo de mente aguda ya elaboraba un plan en seguida, siempre había sido un verdadero genio que pensaba rápido. Muchas veces habían preguntado que hacía alguien como él cometiendo crímenes, claro que pocos sabían sobre su amistad desde la infancia con Grimmjow le impedía dejarle solo. – Por no decir que así podrás informar a los demás sobre el cambio de rumbo con respecto a los planes que teníais hechos.

  * ¿Tanto jaleo tan pronto? - Interrumpió Zaraki mientras bajaba las escaleras con Yumichika tras él, mientras que Renji le tiraba una pequeño saco a su amigo para que lo llevase cual mochila.

  * Vienen los guardias y ellos dos tienen que irse ya. – Sentenció el pelirrojo al ver la mirada de protesta del pelinaranja, mas sabía que era lo mejor separarse. – Esperadme cuando salgáis del pasadizo, estaré ahí.

  * Yo... – Inoue comenzó a hablar, algo que sorprendió a los demás; dado que ella poco tendría que aportar. Pero repentinamente corrió a abrazar a Kenpachi con fuerza. – Muchas gracias, anoche me sentía muy bienvenida ¡Prometo volver a veros a todos! – Gritó mandando besos a todos mientras iba hacia la trampilla, donde su guía estaba ya juntando su pelo mientras la chica con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba lo mismo que el sol se despedía con la mano, sintiéndose apesumbrada de tener que partir así. – Mandar recuerdos a todos.

  * Vamos Inoue, si sigues así nos pillaran. – Apremió con el ceño fruncido el otro.




 

Y dicho aquello los dos desaparecieron de la sala, dejando aún pasmados a los presentes. Nadie tocaba a Zaraki, bajo ningún concepto. Aún así se vio como el hombre con el parche sonreía y se sentaba en la barra; conforme con lo sucedido. Estaban tan acostumbrados a ser juzgados por todos los demás, incluso los que eran iguales a ellos, y esa joven tan inocente les había tratado como seres humanos. Por unos instantes se mantuvieron en silencio, aparentemente calmados aunque aguardando a que llegasen las tropas a examinar el lugar; rezando porque Orihime llegase sana y salva a su destino.

 

De golpe se abrió la puerta de la taberna, mostrando a los hombres uniformados liderados por Ishida y detrás suya iban apresados los hermanos Ikkanzaka, Jirōbō y Jidanbō, los cuales no parecían haber pasado una noche tan buena como los demás.

 

  * Es aquí. – Sentenció Jirōbō, sin mostrar un ápice de duda.




 

Grimmjow rechinaba los dientes molestos, mascullando “traidor” al mismo tiempo que les miraba como si se tratasen de la mayor escoria, que era lo que eran. Habían traicionado a todos los que frecuentaban Las Noches; no era algo que les sorprendiera, y aún así seguían decepcionados por haber sido capaces de hacer aquello. Más les valía quedarse entre rejas, o al menos no pasarse cerca de ellos si no querían acabar muertos.

 

  * Registrar cada habitación, tocar las páredes; no dejéis ningún lugar sin registrar. – Ordenó Ishida mientras miraba de reojo a todos los de la sala, algunos les sonaba, pero no le importaba realmente. Debía centrarse en encontrar a ese maldito Ogichi y a el tesoro de la princesa perdida. Fue entonces que cayó en como el hombre que atendía la barra no se movía del lugar, a pesar de haber oído a uno de sus hombres encontrar una habitación secreta ¿Por qué no se había movido ni un ápice si ese era el sitio secreto? Ahí había gato encerrado. – Tu, apartate de la barra. Ahora mismo. – Al no ver que no se movía pegó un salto, llegando así a tirar de diferentes palancas. Podía ver de reojo como todos estaban observándole. Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Siguió probando hasta que una trampilla se abrió. Chasqueando los dedos indicó a un grupo de diez hombres que se adelantasen. – Vosotros cuatro, custodiar a estos dos criminales hasta los calabozos, informar a la Coronel Kuchiki y a los tenientes Hisagi y Izuru que vengan aquí de inmediato.




 

No se molestó en decir nada a los bandidos que estaban sentados ahí, pues no quería meterse en ese tipo de líos; sería más sencillo ir a por su objetivo. Dejándo atrás a esos hombres comenzó a descender la trampilla, cogiendo una de las muchas pilas que había y así dirigirse junto a su grupo de hombres en búsqueda del ladrón.

 

 

 

**~·~**

 

 

 

  * Y pensar que tenían algo así y ellos sin cortarme nada.




 

Soltó Shirosaki mientras caminaba a paso ligero por el enorme pasadizo, que parecía ser de una antigua mina, mientras sujetaba una antorcha. Inoue, que se encontraba a su lado llevando parte de su pelo enrollado en brazo soltó una risa divertida.

 

  * En realidad es porque hablas pocos con ellos; solo deberías sentarte y mantener una conversación de verdad ¿Sabes que Ulquiorra compone música en el piano? Me gustaría escucharle tocar ¡Ah! y Zaraki se dedica a hacer figuras con vidrio soplado, Yachiru me enseño un colgante que él mismo hizo ¿Y sabes qué? Grimmjow en realidad le hubiera gustado unirse al ejército.

 

  * ¿Qué a ese idiota le habría gustado qué? – Incrédulo, su acompañante se paró a mirarla con una expresión confusa. – ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos? Apenas los conociste anoche

 

  * Simplemente hablé con ellos, yo les contaba sobre mi sueño con los farolillos y ellos me contaron los sutos. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero querría saber de ti, por ejemplo ¿De dónde eres?¿Tienes algún sueño también?

 

  * Eh eh eh para el carro, no creo que te interese nada de eso. Todo en mí se resume en que soy un ladrón, probablemente uno de los mejores de la historia. – Al decir eso ella esbozó una sonrisa divertida que le contagió. – Busco fortuna para poder vivir una vida desinteresada sin tener que preocuparme nunca más de cuanto dinero tengo ¿Contenta?

 

  * La verdad es que no...quiero decir ¿Eso es todo? Suena a algo que todos deseamos en parte ¿no? De hecho Yachiru me contó que Renji y tu sois como hermanos.

 

  * Bueno...

 

  * ¿Entonces no es tu mejor amigo?

 

  * ¡Claro que lo es! Me ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces, y siempre está ahí para ayudarme en mis momentos más bajos. Solo que a veces es como un hermano mayor sabelotodo. – Otra dulce risa salió de los labios de la chica. – ¿Tanta gracia te hace? A ver ¿qué hay de ti?

 

  * ¿D-de mi? – Al instante Orihime se alarmó, bajando la mirada a sus pies. – No hay nada.

 

  * Hmm – El ladrón se quedó pensando en como poder sonsacar información, era obvio que no se la diría así de buenas a la primera. – Sé que no debería preguntar sobre el pelo...

 

  * Exacto.

 

  * Ni tampoco sobre la torre o esos cuestionables hábitos de vivir aislada. Pero hay algo que sí necesito saber ¿Si tanto querías ir a los farolillos porque no saliste tu sola a verlos? Podrías haber preguntado por el camino y listo.

 

  * Bueno...No es tan fácil...verás mi madre...- Comenzó a buscar una forma de explicarse, a lo que él solamente rodó los ojos. – ¿Qué?

 

  * Inoue ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 

  * Voy a cumplir dieciocho. – Respondió extrañada.

 

  * ¿Y en todo ese tiempo no te has atrevido ni una sola ves a decirle que no, o a hacer lo que quieres? – Ella se limitó a negar la cabeza. – ¡Eso no está bien! Inoue cuando uno crece debe de empezar a seguir su camino, no vas a tener a tu madre ahí siempre y a veces está bien que le digas lo que piensas; no puedes vivir una vida encerrada en ese tipo de relación. Acabarás malgastando tu vida.

 

  * Yo... – La chica agachó la cabeza. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, después de todo ¿Iba a quedarse para siempre ahí?¿Qué ocuriría el día que su madre se fuera por alguna razón? Su vida era tan aburrida, tan monotóna... Lo más interesante que le había pasado había sido en el día anterior. Exhalando un suspiro se dispuso a responderle, cuando sintió un temblor en el suelo y ésta se giró hacia atrás. – ¿Estás oyendo eso?




 

Ambos se giraron para ver como efectiamente algo se acercaba a toda prisa y sonaba como si fuese a por ellos. Sin perder el tiempo, Shirosaki agarró el pelo que arrastraba Inoue, a pesar de que ella ya llevase una gran parte enrollada al brazo, y corrieron hacia la salida tan rápido como pudieron. Finalemnte llegaron al final del pasadizo, que daba al exterior de lo que parecía ser una antigua mina abandonada. Había un gran precipicio junto a una presa de agua que estaba bastante vieja, mas parecía que seguía manteniendo el agua dentro. Orihime se giró hacia él buscando una explicación.

 

  * ¿Por qué te persiguen con tanta determinación? –

 

  * Verás...dejemos en que no les caigo muy bien, sobretodo el cuatroojos.

 

  * Por fin nos encontramos, Shirosaki. – Le cortó repentinamente Ishida, que con la respiración entrecortada iba desenvainando la espada. – Y no tienes escapatoria. Será mejor que te rindes. – Añadió colocándose las gafas con la mano libre.




 

Inoue no pensó, simplemente vio como aquel soldado junto a los otros iban a atacarle y solo supo que tenía que hacer algo. Con un mechón de su pelo le rodeó la cintura, pegándole a él mientras que con el resto de su melena se enganchó a una viga que sobresalía, siendo así que descendieron hacia abajo, tocándo así el suelo. Los soldados, demasiado ensímismados en el ladrón no se habían percatado de la chica con semejante mata de pelo; quedándose así en shock. Rápidamente Orihime tiró de su pelo para librarlo y que no lo cortasen, siendo así que acabó por tirar la viga por completo. No es que tuviese mucha fuerza, realmente era que aquel pedazo de madera estaba desgastado ¿Cómo iba a saber la pobre que básicamente estaba desmontando aquella presa? El agua comenzó a salir y poco a poco se oía a la madera ceder.

 

  * ¡Tenemos que retroceder Coronel! ¡Sería un suicidio seguirles con la presa apunto de reventar! – Le gritó Jugram, uno de los soldados más fieles a Ishida. Con ayuda del extravangante Buzz consigueron agararle, arrastrándole hacia la entrada del túnel. – ¡No podrán sobrevivir!




 

Y era cierto que sus opciones eran límitadas, por eso Ogichi no dudo en correr, cogiendo de la mano a Inoue mientras buscaba una salida. Podía oír los gritos asustada de la chica al ver como las otras piezas enormes de madera iban cayendo, sintiendo su pulso subir en pánico al igual que su mano se aferraba a la suya con tal fuerza que le cortaba la circulación ¿En que había estado pensando? Debió haber reflexionado en las consecuencias que tendría llevarla a su lado, ella era una criatura adorable y pura que iba junto a un criminal; el peligro siempre les acecharía y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

Viendo una puerta que seguramente daría alguna salida, o eso esperaba el de cabellos naranja, fue hacia allá; justo cuando la presa ya cedió, dejando que el poderoso río volviese a fluir y arrasando con lo que tenía ante sí. Entrando en aquel lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, Orihime se aseguró de llevar consigo toda su melena, cerrando la puerta de hierro forjado que había y daba a una oscura localidad donde parecía que se dejaban las herramientas de trabajo, además de que se veía que se había trabajado un poco antes de cerrarse la mina, y seguramente por eso tenían una puerta tan segura.

 

Ishida, ya arrastrado para el túnel golpeó la pared más cercana mientras maldecía haber fallado. Unos minutos antes...si hubiera interceptado a aquella mujer que le acompañaba. Aunque la verdad es que daba igual: había fallado en su misión ¿De que le servía Shirosaki muerto? Si tenía las horquillas consigo seguramente les costaría mucho tiempo encontrar su cadáver con éstas, si es que el río no las había arrastrado. Y de haberlas vendido ya no podrían interrogarle por el comprandor.

 

  * ¡Maldición! – Gritó frustrado, asustando así a todos los que le acompañaban; pues normalmente se trataba de alguien muy tranquilo ¿Pero como podía estarlo? ¿Cómo podría mirar a sus superiores? ¿O incluso a sus subordinados? ¿Y qué habría de su madre? Otra decepción para la familia Ishida, fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa llena de resentimiento.




 

 

 

Los dos intentaban recuperar el aire, pero no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse, dado que el agua se colaba por los huecos de la puerta, comenzando a sentir como sus pies se iban mojando. Soltando una serie de insultos que no querría que la de ojos grises hubiese escuchado, Shirosaki comenzó a buscar por una salida, mientras que ella comenzó a golpear las paredes, intentando encontrar alguna piedra suelta o similar.

El agua ya les iba llegando a las caderas y seguían sin encontrar nada, poniéndose nervioso el ladrón la agarró de los hombros.

 

  * Detente. Orihime... No hay salida. – Odiaba tener que decir aquello, sobretodo el ver su mirada le estaba matando. Tanto que tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a nadar para intentar llegar a otro sitio, al rato de no ver nada en aquella completa oscuridad volvió a ponerse al pie. – Está demasiado oscuro ¡Mierda! – De repente comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos de la otra, siendo así que no tardó en abrazarla para consolarla, a pesar de que realmente no podía hacer nada por ella; iban a morir ahí. – Orihime por favor no llores. – Le pidió igual de apenado que la chica.

 



  * ¡Es todo culpa mía! ¡Lo siento tantísimo! – Le dijo rompiendo a llorar sobre su hombro. – Si no hubiese querido salir de mi torre...tu...Lo siento tanto Ogichi.

 

  * Ichigo...mi nombre de verdad es Ichigo Kurosaki. – Soltó resignado mientras abrazaba a la joven que había prometido, sintiendo como temblaba presa del pánico. Como odiaba no haber cumplido con su promesa.

 

  * ¿C-cómo? – Aquella confesión le había hecho hasta olvidarse de que tenían el agua a la altura del pecho.

 

  * Ese es mi secreto, mi pasado...Ogichi Shirosaki es un nombre inventado; Ichigo Kurosaki es solo un completo desastre. – Confesó con una sonrisa triste.

 

  * Mi pelo es mágico y brilla cuando canto. – Le dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa triste; ya que estaba diciéndole la verdad, una que seguramente le habría costado, por eso le pagó con la misma moneda.

 

  * ¿Qúe? – Ahora era su turno para estar extrañado. La falta de óxigeno, eso sería.

 

  * Mi pelo... – En ese momento la brillante cabeza de la chica comenzó a funcionar, sonriendo de tal forma que Ichigo creyó que ya se le había ido la cabeza por completo. – ¡MI PELO ES MÁGICO Y BRILLA CUANDO CANTO! – Exclamó antes de comenzar a cantar de forma tan apresurada que apenas se entendía lo que decía. – Brillalindaflordametupodervuelveeltiempoatrástornaloqueyafue..




 

El agua subiendo hizo que no le diera más tiempo a seguir cantando ya que debía tomar una bocanada para así sumergirse, su pelo ya estaba brillando como si del mismo sol se trarase, provocando que Kurosaki abriese los ojos en shock ¿Estaba soñando o realmente veía lo que estaba viendo? No obstante no estuvieron quitos demasiado tiempo, viendo que su pelo se iba hacia unas rocas por las que al parecer se filtraba el agua fueron hacia allí, removiéndolas con toda la rápidez posible. Entonces, haciendo una profunda herida al rajar su mano con una afilada roca, ésta salió al exterior, y con ayuda de unos empujones más finalmente las rocas cedieron y fueron a caer cosa un río que por suerte fluía tranquilamente, pero a cambio no era demasiado profundo, haciéndose así daño al caer sobre éste. Pero eso era lo de menos, finalmente podían volver a respirar.

 

 

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, había otra mujer en busca aire; se había pegado una maratón para llegar cuanto antes a la torre. Debía de asegurarse de que su linda flor seguía a buen recaudo y que solamente debía de reforzar las medidas de seguridad para que no llegasen a la torre. Bajándose de su montura Rangiku comenzó a llamarla de forma suave, no queriendo alarmarla y que Orihime sospechase de que algo ocurría.

 

  * Orihime, soy yo mamá, deja caer tu pelo. – Canturreó en tono amable aunque se seguía notando que estaba apurada, al no ver ninguna respuesta por su parte y la ventana cerrada comenzó a sudar como nunca. Debía haberse dormido. Claro. Eso debía ser. – ¡Orihime! ¡Súbeme ahora mismo! ¿¡Me escuchas señorita?! ¡¡Orihime!! – Ya gritó perdiendo por completo su calma.




 

 

Fue hacia la parte trasera de la torre, removiendo la hiedra que había crecido sobre una enorme losa que tenía un picaporte; en efecto había una puerta oculta para subir a aquel lugar, la cual había utilizado cuando ella era un bebé y hasta que le creció el pelo lo suficiente como para subirla. Ésta siempre había estado oculta, incluso para Orihime, así evitando que la chica pudiese escaparse si alguna vez se le ocurría. Corriendo por las escaleras llenas de polvo y telarañas, Matsumoto finalmente dio con la trampilla que daba al hueco de debajo de las escaleras, siendo así que volcó unas macetas que tenían ahí; poco le importaba en ese momento el disgusto que su “hija” fuese a tener al ver el destrozo. Como una maníatica corrió a lo largo de toda la estancia, gritando su nombre y no recibiendo más que silencio. Al subir a su habitación y ver que estaba vacía cayó al suelo rendida.

 

No podía haberse ido.

 

Su linda flor, de la cual necesitaba para vivir, la pequeña que había criado como si fuese su retoño y al que le había regalado años de su vida...¡Se había esfumado!

 

Mirando al suelo con lágrimas de frustración, Rangiku golpeó el armario que había junto a ella con tan fuerza que se tambaleó, dejando caer una bolsa, y así sobresaltándola. No queriendo perder el tiempo, cogió ésta para ver que en su interior había unos cuantos papelesarrancados con la cara de un joven criminal llamado Shirosaki Ogichi que se buscaba; pero eso no era lo que captó su atención. Fueron dos piezas de orfebrería las que hicieron que entornase sus ojos... ¿Dónde las había visto? Se quedó de piedra. Claro que las había visto. El reino entero las conocía, eran las únicas e inimitables horquillas de la princesa perdida.

 

¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo?¿Habían venido a “rescatarla”?¿Se había estado viendo con alguien y aquel extraño le había traido las pruebas para mostrar que era la princesa?

 

No podía decirlo, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Fuese como fuese traería a Orihime de vuelta, y esta vez se aseguraría que de que jamás volviese a salir de la torre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! De nuevo lamento el retraso, por eso mismo voy a poner dos capítulos. He estado trabajando también en un oneshot Ichihime lemon que en breves se subirá.
> 
> Escribiendo este capítulo he decidido que voy a ir añadiendo más cosas de las que pensaba, es gracioso porque cuando empecé haciendo el esquema me imaginé que serían unos 13 capítulos, y hoy de nuevo calculando y viendo como lo quiero todo distribuido pues me quedan por 10 capítulos más (a menos que quiera añadir MÁS). Encima a medida que más escribo más se ocurre, incluso ahora pienso que podría haber hecho que la historia fuese de una manera totalmente diferente. Ahora con este capítulo me han dado ganas de centrarme un poco más en la amistad de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, ya tengo en mente su historia y estoy segura de que os gustará.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he de admitir que es al que más miedo le tenía porque describir escenas de acción es difícil e intentado reducir éstas escenas lo máximo posible; creo que hace falta saber mucho para escribir una buena pelea sin que resulte un lío. En el próximo capítulo voy a poner mucho de la parejita, tengo ya ganas de ponerme a escribir sobre ellos!
> 
> Quiero dar gracias a Patri y Miss, unas amigas, por hacerme de beta, me halaga que estén tan enganchadas y quieran ya los capítulos. También a mi partner de rol, Juani, que tenía una época de bajón del ship por así decirlo pero con el rol de Ichihime me han vuelto las ganas de hacer cosas de ellos. Y por última a Sunny, la chica que me llevó al anime y el domingo pasado empezó conmigo el anime de Bleach; vernos todo el primer arco con lo de Aizen me vino genial para refrescar cosas.
> 
> Con esto os dejo, un saludo y de nuevo gracias por leerme.


	8. Capítulo 7: Too beautiful to handle

La taberna del pueblo estaba bastante ruidosa aquella noche, era normal dado que se encontraban pegados al gran puente que conectaba con la capital y el festival de la princesa perdida estaba por caer; por lo tanto venían muchos turistas para poder disfrutarlo. A Matsumoto poco le importaba aquello; la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba ahí era para ver si podía oír algo sobre Orihime. Sabía que ella deseaba ir a ver los dichosos farolillos, y lo más probable es que quien fuese que se la hubiese llevado es que le dijese que se dirigían ahí. Tal vez quería la recompensa por traer a la princesa, o quería usar su pelo para ganar grandes sumas de dinero. Eso no podía saberlo hasta que tuviese alguna pista, por lo que decidió empezar por ahí.

Tras ella había dos enormes figuras que no eran otros Jirōbō y Jidanbō, los cuales habían logrado salir ilesos, junto a ellos una joven que temblaba como un flan se acercó con bebidas para los dos.

\- O-os he traído lo que me habéis pedido... – Dijo Kiyone mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. – Ya os lo he dicho, Ogichi Kurosaki fue visto con una joven de pelo como anaranjado y muy largo en la mina de Las Noches. – Aquello hizo que la rubia se alarmase y escuchase a lo que tenían que decir. – Pero la presa cedió, lo vi con mis propios ojos; seguramente estén muertos.

\- Tonterías. – Dijo Jirōbō rodando los ojos. – Shirosaki es uno de los ladrones más ágiles que hay, por eso mismo le pedimos que trabajase con nosotros. Además esas minas tienen miles de salidas, seguramente haya salido airoso.

\- No sé yo hermano... – Jidanbō le respondió dudoso.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de pensar? Para algo soy el mayor. – Le chistó el otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Tenemos que saber quien es esa chica, tal vez le esté ayudando.

\- P-perdona...¿Pero puedo irme ya? – Preguntó la rubia, a lo que simplemente respondieron tirandole una pequeña bolsa con monedas. – Gra-gracias. Buenas noches.

Y con eso la chica se puso en pie al igual de ellos. Matsumoto no perdiendo el tiempo fue tras ellos. Si su aguda cabeza no le engañaba seguramente ese tal Shirosaki habría descubierto quien era en verdad Orihime, por lo que la traería para recibir la recompensa; por no decir que seguro que hasta le perdonarían todos sus crímenes. Si esos dos gigantes eran sus antiguos compañeros, que al parecer habían sido traicionados por éste, tenía la oportunidad para recuperar lo que era suyo. Los hermanos Ikkanzaka se dirigían hacia el establo de la taberna; ya que sería demasiado llamativo el que se quedasen en un hospedaje siendo fugitivos.

Yendo hasta ahí Rangiku se apoyó en la puerta del lugar, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Caballeros decirme...

\- ¿¡Qué diablos quieres?! – Jirōbō se giró hacia la mujer alarmado, en cualquier momento podía llegar la guardia real.

\- ¡Hermano! No grites. – Le pidió su hermano menor, que a pesar de su juventud era más precavido que el otro. – ¿Mujer que quieres? – Preguntó esta vez él, con un tono más calmado, pero dejando claro que debería de andarse con cuidado con su lenguaje corporal

\- No temáis, tan solo me preguntaba si eso que buscabais... – Removiendo la bolsa sacó las dos horquillas con una sonrisa. – Era esto. – Automáticamente los dos rufianes se pusieron en actitud defensiva, dispuestos a apalearla hasta que les entregase lo que consideraban suyo. – Oh por favor, no hace falta, tomar. – Y sin más les tiró la bolsa con las dos piezas de orfebrería, encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía como esos dos gorilas miraban con una gran sonrisa el tesoro. – ¿Contentos?

\- Sí...¿Pero por qué nos das esto?¿En que te beneficia ? – Preguntó de nuevo el menor, recibiendo un codazo del otro.

\- ¡No seas idiota! Cojamos esto y larguémonos.

\- Vaya y yo que os iba a ofrecer algo mucho más valioso que esa baratija; os haríais más ricos que nadie y lo mejor de todo no sería eso. – Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada la rubia.

\- ¿Y que sería lo mejor de todo? – En esa ocasión ambos hombres preguntaron a la vez, mirando a Matsumoto con expectación.

\- La guinda del pastel sería que os vengaríais de Shirosaki de una vez por todas.

~··~

Habían salido ilesos de aquella prisión de rocas y agua, aunque con algunas heridas y en el caso de Orihime se había torcido el tobillo ligeramente. No era la primera vez que le ocurría dado que solía tropezarse con su pelo al ser pequeña; por eso mismo había aprendido a manejarlo de tal manera que le fuese de utilidad. Mojados y agotados, Inoue salió del río con una sonrisa, llevando a Kurosaki consigo, pues había rodeado su brazo con uno de sus mechones.

\- Ah estamos a salvo, menos mal. – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba por la tierra, apoyándose en el árbol más cercano.

\- Le brilla el pelo ¿Cómo? No puede ser ¡Pero le brilla el pelo! – Era todo lo que lograba formular Ichigo con los ojos aún abiertos. Recomponiéndose un poco observó a Orihime, ahí apoyada con su ropa mojada, mostrándose hermosa y por unos instantes se quedó observándola. Poniéndose pie se encaminó hacia ella, poniendo una mano por encima de su cabeza, así acorralándola contra el tronco. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus narices por poco se tocaban y la mirada intensa de él le dejaba claro que no iba a salir de esa sin explicaciones. – ¿Por qué te brilla el pelo?

\- Bueno... Brillar no es todo lo que hace.

\- ¿Eh? – Eso solamente le desconcertó aún más, haciendo que la chica mostrase una sonrisa nerviosa. Podía notar como temblaba, pues estaba empapada. Su mirada descendió por su anatomía, sonrojándose al fijarse en como una gota de agua caía por su clavícula y descendía hasta su escote. Ichigo tragó saliva y por su propio bien tuvo que apartarse, dándole la espalda. – Esto...yo...

\- ¿Estás asustado, verdad? – Preguntó bajando la mirada a sus pies con la sonrisa más triste que él había visto. – Después de todo soy un bicho raro.

\- Inoue... – Sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado una patada, volviendo a mirarla. – No es eso...Es solo que tu ropa está mojada y... – Apartando su mirada con la cara totalmente roja la de ojos grises comprendió que quería decir.

\- ¡Ti-tienes razón! Deberíamos secar la ropa.

Con un cabeceo ambos comenzaron a elaborar un campamento base, con todo el lío no sabían que había sido de Renji. Lo mejor sería ir a la cuidad y esperarle por donde iban a entrar a ésta. Por suerte apenas había pasado el mediodía y había unas rocas junto al río que venían de maravilla para dejar la ropa y secarlas. Sentados en el suelo, bueno solo Ichigo, pues Inoue no quería mancharse las enaguas blancas, cada uno se encontraba a un lado del árbol, pues sería demasiado vergonzoso mostrarse en sus paños menores. Se había instigado un silencio absoluto entre ambos, hasta que Inoue estornudó.

\- ¿Estás bien?¿Has cogido un resfriado? – Preguntó alarmado, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Se sentía tan inútil; desde el principio había sido ella quien le había estado salvando el pellejo y él solo la había metido en problemas.

\- No te preocupes, no me pongo enferma y en todo caso me curo enseguida. Aunque creo que en nada estará seca, voy a comprobarlo.

Ichigo iba a pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta mientras observaba su figura, solamente ataviada con sus enaguas blancas y una blusa recortada de color rosa pálido; yendo a observar si su dirndl* ya estaba seco. Podía sentir como si estuviese echando humo, realmente Orihime era una mujer espectacular. Sus curvas, el color de su piel, sus piernas que se transparentaban por la fina tela... No podía quitar sus ojos de encima. Y entonces ella se giró hacia él con una sonrisa, diciéndole algo, pero tan solo podía pensar en como el sol se reflejaba en su cabello y en el adorable rubor de sus mejillas al estar tan expuesta ante otra persona.

Se había quedado tan ensimismado en ella que no reacción hasta que se inclinó hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Ichigo? –

Le preguntó en un tono suave, sobresaltándose al escuchar que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre; llevaba tanto tiempo con su otra identidad que le resultaba extraño que le llamasen de esa forma, pero no le molestaba como sonaba . Él negó en absoluto lo sucedido, y tampoco quiso hablar más. En ese momento debía de mantener la cabeza fría y poner las cosas en orden, no podía hablar con ella seriamente estando los dos en paños menores. Habría dicho de ir haciendo una hoguera pero no quería dejarla sola en ropa interior, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de esa situación. No podía estar más agradecido de que Renji no estuviese así, pues se pasaría el día burlándose de él; por no decir que seguramente se le irían los ojos también y a decir verdad no le gustaba la idea de que se parasen a mirarla de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía ¡En que diantres estaba pensando! Nunca se había fijado en las mujeres, ni había tenido el más mínimo interés en éstas; su cabeza estaba más centrada en otros asuntos como el conseguir hacerse rico cuanto antes, o evitar que le encerrasen en la cárcel.

Orihime se sentía más incómoda por momentos, no por el hecho de que su acompañante tan solo llevase sus calzones, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo. Había visto el torso de Grimmjow, ya que parecía que no le gustaba cubrirselo, y Renji prácticamente iba enseñando el pecho; pero no le producía la misma impresión que cuando veía al pelinaranja de aquella guisa. Por un lado quería mirar, pero al poco se tapaba los ojos avergonzada por como le estaba mirando. Pero no era ese el problema, sino que parecía que Ichigo evitaba el hablar con ella. Tras secarse la ropa por completo comenzó a juntar madera, pescó unos peces usando una red que llevaba consigo en la bolsa que Renji les dejó en ésta y siguió haciendo otras actividades. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa mientras observaba como el sol se ponía; debían de retomar el camino pero realmente los dos estaban tan entumecidos por las heridas y la carrera que en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron descansar.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más fue al ver su expresión de dolor por la mano herida, por lo que levantándose del enorme árbol caído, fue hasta él tomándole de la muñeca para acercarle a la hoguera.

\- Ichigo, creo que es suficiente ¡Has cogido como quince peces! Yo no como tanto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba reflejar un aura amable, a pesar de su preocupación. – Creo que ya podemos descansar.

\- Ah s-sí, perdona...Necesitaba pensar...pero Inoue. – Repentinamente se puso serió, mirándole a los ojos con su típico ceño fruncido. – Quiero saber la verdad.

Sabía que le iba a pedir aquello, y sin embargo se sintió algo acorralada, pero tenía el derecho de saberlo, sobretodo ahora que había visto una de las cosas que su cabello podía hacer. Sin decirle nada tiró de él, haciendo que se sentase frente a ella y tomando su mano herida gentilmente. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus dedos, delineando la herida y terminando en su muñeca, haciendo que al chico le recorriese un escalofrío. Podía ver por la forma la que le miraba la mano que estaba teniendo un debate interno, soltando un suspiró resignado mientras cogía un mechón de su pelo y comenzaba a enrollar éste a su mano.

\- Oye estás un pelín extraña mientras me vendas la mano con tu pelo, además podría usar un trozo de tela o algo así. – Soltó extrañado mientras veía como la otra esbozaba una mueca que se suponía que tenía que ser una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento...Intenta no ponerte histérico ¿Vale? Lo entenderás mejor. –

Esperó a que el otro asintiese con la cabeza, exhalando así un largo suspiro Inoue se aclaró la garganta. Era la primera vez que iba a cantar delante de otra persona que no fuese su madre; aunque ella le aseguraba que tenía una preciosa voz y por eso le pedía que cantase tan a menudo. Eso sí, parecía que le gustaba que cantase su invocación en vez de otras canciones. Cerrando los ojos puso ambas manos sobre su muñeca para asegurarse de que no se moviese.

\- Brilla linda flor...– Con aquellas tres palabras sus raíces ya comenzaban a brillar, comenzando a descender a lo largo de su melena. – ...dame tu poder... – Ichigo comenzó a mirarla con ambas cejas levantadas ante la sorpresa, percatándose de como la larga melena comenzaba a iluminar todo a su alrededor como si del mismísimo sol se tratase. – ...vuelve el tiempo atrás, torna lo que ya fue... – Pero fue entonces cuando una cálida sensación comenzó a surgir de la mano que estaba tapada por su pelo, recorriendo su cuerpo, mirando hacia ésta lleno de confusión. Todo era demasiado irreal. – El sino trócalo, torna lo que ya fue... – Podía ver como tanto las magulladuras de Inoue como las suyas desaparecían, sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiese recibido un largo descanso. Volvió su mirada hacia ella, iluminada por la luz que generaba, esta vez de forma literal, y no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado ante la habilidad de la joven como de su voz. – ...lo que ya fue. –

Finalmente Orihime terminó de entonar, abriendo sus ojos con cautela para encontrarse con su mirada marrón, volviendo su mirada hacia su mano para indicarle que la mirase. Desenvolviendo con cuidado su cabello, Ichigo se quedó pasmado: no había nada. Su mano estaba en perfecto estado, parecía que jamás hubiese recibido rasguño alguno; incluso antiguas marcas se habían esfumado por arte de magia. Estaba abriendo la boca mientras giraba su mano, comprobando como su curación había sido absoluta. Su respiración iba subiendo de ritmo, al igual que su calma iba disipándose, en cualquier momento iba a gritar; mas Inoue puso sus mano sobre su boca.

\- Sin histerismos. – Le pidió con amablemente, aunque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos ¿Por qué se veía como si hubiese cometido algo horrible?

\- Eeeeh no me pondré histérico ¡Qué va! ¡Para nada! – Soltó mientras echaba una risa nerviosa, palmeando con fuerza su hombro. – Solamente tengo una tremenda curiosidad por tu cabello y sus poderes. – Claramente estaba alterado, pero no había forma humana en la que uno no lo estuviera al ver aquello. – ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo eso? –

\- ¿Desde siempre? Supongo... – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a la hoguera, cerrando en parte los ojos. – Madre dice que cuando era un bebé la gente intentaba cortarme, intentaban quedarse con el don para sí; incluso llegaron a ofrecerle grandes sumas de dinero porque simplemente usase mi don, o directamente a mi. Pero cuando se corta se vuelve castaño y pierde su poder. – Y para demostrárselo se echó a un lado el pelo, sacando un mechón que le llegaba a la altura del hombro. En la mente de Ichigo vino la imagen de algún hombre tirando de los pelos de una pequeña Inoue, intentando quedarse con parte de su poder y podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas. – Un don así debe de protegerse...Es por eso que mi madre decidió irse a la torre, donde estaría segura del mundo. Siempre me ha dicho que el mundo es un lugar oscuro, lleno de personas codiciosas que intentarían aprovecharse de mi...de ahí que nunca haya salido de la torre.

\- ¿Nunca has salido de la torre?

Preguntó perplejo Kurosaki, cerrando los puños de furia al ver que ella asentía. Podía entender los motivos de su madre ¿Pero que nunca le hubiese permitido si quiera pasear por el césped?¿Disfrutar de un momento tomando el sol? Ahora todo tenía sentido; el porqué no había escaleras, su absoluta inocencia, el que al principio temblase de miedo por todo y a la vez tuviese ese valor para encararse a un bandido. Era cierto que necesitaba ser protegida, pero le parecía un crimen mantener una persona tan hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra encerrada como si de una especie de monstruo se tratase; no podía aceptar en absoluto que no hubiese podido disfrutar de nada en su vida.

\- Como te dije antes soy un bicho raro. – Dijo repentinamente la chica de ojos grises, captando su atención. Podía ver como temblaba, asustada de su reacción pues no quería que la dejase ¿Pero podía culparle si huía despavorido? – Entenderé si quieres irte.

\- Inoue... – Sorprendiéndola la cogió de sus dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. – Mírame a los ojos, por favor. – Sin pestañear hizo como le pidió, encontrándose con una mirada intensa y llena de determinación. Quería que viese que iba totalmente en serio. – Inoue yo... me haré más fuerte. La próxima vez definitivamente te protegeré. Has sido tu quien me ha salvado; tanto de que los otros me llevasen ante la justicia, de pelearme con los demás y de que me arrestasen. Incluso has evitado que ambos nos ahogáramos, y ahora has curado mis heridas...pero yo te protegeré para que puedas salir al mundo. Te debo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y yo... – Su agarre se apretó, dándose cuenta de cuan agradable era el tacto de sus manos ¿Sería la primera vez que alguien las sostenía así? – No puedo permitir que vuelvas ahí.

\- Pero mi madre...

\- ¿De verdad que quieres volver a ese lugar?

\- ¡No! Bueno sí... no sé. Ahora que he salido me imaginó volver ahí y se me oprime el pecho. Pero sé que ese es mi sitio, no hay lugar para alguien como yo. – Mordiéndose el labio Inoue se resignaba a aquellas palabras que le habían inculcado desde que era niña. Rangiku le había dejado que salir era un error, y aunque todos con los que se había encontrado le habían parecido encantadores, era consciente de que su rareza se notaría y llegaría un punto en el cual tendría que ocultarse o huir si no quería que fuesen otros la que la encerrasen. Su madre se esforzaba tanto por darle todo lo posible dentro de la seguridad de su torre. – ¿Sabes qué Kurosaki? Hay muchas cosas que querría hacer; querría convertirme en maestra, en cocinera y en astrónoma. Querría ir a una panadería y pedirles un doughnut*; una vez mi madre trajó y eran lo mejor que había probado ¡Desearía poder probar todos los tipos que existen! Iría a las pastelerías y les pediría que me dieran un cacho de cada una. Desearía tener cinco vidas, así podría haber nacido en cinco ciudades distintas y comer cinco tipos de comida diferentes, y tener cinco tipos diferentes de trabajo... Hacer todas las cosas que en esta vida no podré hacer – Se había mostrado muy animada mientras hablaba de todas las cosas que quería hacer, mas hacia el final unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. – Por eso esta será la única excepción, es lo que me dije a mí misma y así será. – Sentenció, doliendo cada una de las palabras que decía.

\- ¡Me niego! – Bramó Ichigo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, deshaciendo aquel hilo de pensamientos en los que tan a menudo se había perdido, convenciéndose cada vez más que aquel sitio era el único donde podía estar. – No tienes porqué esperar a ninguna de tus siguientes vidas, puedes hacer todo eso y mucho más en ésta. Simplemente no puedo permitirme que hagas eso ¡Te mereces mucho más que eso! Apenas te conozco pero no puedo dejar que alguien como tu malgaste su vida de esa forma...

\- ¿Al-alguien como yo? – Orihime no cabía en su sorpresa al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, por primera vez devolviéndole el agarre; pues en ningún momento habían separado sus manos.

\- Sí, una persona amable, sincera, pura, llena de ideas únicas y que no juzga a nadie. Anoche pude ver como te relacionabas con criminales de los más buscados en el reino, y solo hablar contigo les hacía sacar lo mejor de cada persona, incluso de mi. Pensar que tienes que pasarte la vida entre cuatro paredes. – Negó repetidas veces la cabeza. – No hay forma alguna de que permita eso ¡Y no eres un monstruo ni un bicho raro! No sé que clase de persona es tu madre, pero una verdadera madre intenta dar valores y seguridad a su hijo, para que así cuando crezcan sean personas que creen en sí mismas. Y el que digas eso me enfada tremendamente.

Ambos jóvenes se mostraban alterados en aquella conversación, si era así como podían denominar a aquel intenso momento. De repente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por los ojos de Orihime, algo que entristecía tremendamente a Ichigo; la había visto demasiadas veces para su gusto llorando o con una expresión parecida. Pillandole totalmente desprevenido, ella apoyó su frente sobre su hombro, rompiendo a llorar de forma desenfrenada, aunque no hacía sonido alguno.

\- Gracias Ichigo, de verdad, gracias. – Fue su respuesta a aquellas palabras. – Jamás me habían dicho eso, ni había visto que alguien se preocupase tanto por mi...No sé como expresar lo agradecida que estoy.

Estático, el de cabellos naranja la observó perplejo. No esperaba que esas palabras pudiesen haberla tocado de tal manera. Ella era una flor, algo tan hermosa que hasta temía tocarla. No sabía que era lo que le hacía sentirse tan inclinado a ayudarla, a pesar de que había empezado odiando aquel trato, Inoue se le había metido debajo de la piel tan rápido como los rayos del sol en verano, llenándole de una cálida sensación, la misma que cuando había cantado para curar sus heridas ¿Acaso sería un efecto secundario de su magia? De ser así no iba a molestarte, pues a decir verdad le gustaba aquella sensación. Sin pensarlo apoyó su cabeza contra la suya, dejando que Orihime se desahogase como nunca había podido hacerlo. No necesitaba decirle nada, simplemente con su presencia le dejaba claro que él estaría ahí para ella.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a levantar su rostro, momento en el cual Ichigo soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a su rostro, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. A lo que ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sincera. Se quedaron mirándose así por un instante, observándose mutuamente. Podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre ellos, al igual que su pulso subía a una velocidad vergonzoso. Ambos se preguntaron que clase de sensación era aquella. Pero al darse cuenta de como se encontraban, simultáneamente apartaron la mirada, retirando tímidamente las manos. Ichigo se puso en pie tosiendo mientras que Orihime pasaba su mano por su pelo, soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno...¿Ichigo Kurosaki, eh? – Preguntó la chica mientras cruzaba las piernas.

El nombrado estaba en ese momento calando los peces a unas ramas, para así acercarlas a la hoguera y que se fuesen cocinando. Esbozando una sonrisa ladeada el chico se dio por vencido, además ella ya le había contado todo sobre ella, por lo cual era justo que le dijese la verdad sobre él. Sentándose a su lado de nuevo pasó su mano por su nuca.

\- No es tan interesante como tu historia, te voy a ahorrar la historia del huérfanito Ichigo Kurosaki... Es un tanto deprimente. - Dijo apartando la mirada, a lo que ella se acercó más hacia él, cruzándose brazos y apoyando sus brazos sobre su falda, mirándole con total curiosidad, parpadeando varias veces con expectación. – Me dejaron en el orfanato siendo apenas un bebé, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo nadie me adoptaba. Por lo que era el más mayor del lugar, así que muchos me veían como un hermanito mayor. Todas las noches les leía las aventuras del gran Chigo Shirosaki; le llamaban el dios de la muerte sustituto, ya que aunque fuese humano tenía la misma fuerza que un dios ¡Incluso más! En sus aventuras contaba como salvaba a su amiga Ruki-ruki con la ayuda de sus compañeros; el inteligente Urio, la hermosa Ori-mei y el fuerte Chaido. Juntos lograron acabar con el mal que acechaba a Lamp Society. – Dijo extendiendo los brazos para añadir más énfasis en lo que decía. – Y para alguien que no tenía nada era lo mejor, así puse el "go" adelante y añadí otra "o" para crearme mi alías; comenzando así mi vida de ladrón.

\- ¿El también era un ladrón? –

\- En realidad no...¡Tenía tanto dinero que podía viajar a donde quisiera! Y nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, porque sino acabaría muerto. Definitivamente era mejor para mi ser como él, alguien que pasase por donde pasase fuese temido y respetado. – Sin darse cuenta estaba contando más de la cuenta, aunque a ella parecía divertirle su entusiasmo. – Pero esto queda entre tú y yo. No querría arruinar mi falsa reputación.

-Ah claro ¿Qué es de un hombre sin reputación? – Al unísono soltaron una suave risa. – ¿Y Renji sabe sobre esto?

\- Claro, aunque no me gusta que me llame Ichigo, en teoría significa el que protege, pero a menudo me llamaban fresa; por lo que hasta lo prefería así. Pero con Renji fue diferente, yo tenía catorce años cuando le conocí, me salvó el pellejo cuando unos bandidos querían atacarme por robar lo que ellos habían robado antes. De la nada apareció y me llevó consigo. – Había sido un completo desastre al salir de orfanato y en verdad agradecía haberle conocido, incluso podía decirse que Abarai era su hermano mayor. No es que fuese algo que admitiese en voz alta. – Él acababa de salir de la capital, nunca me ha contado el motivo exactamente; solamente que ahí no era bienvenido y era mejor que se mantuviese alejado de ésta. Y no es que me moleste...solo es raro que ahora quiera acompañarnos.

\- Es porque se preocupa por ti, se nota nada más ver como interactuais... Y por cierto. – No siendo consciente de que volvía a robarle el aliento al ladrón Inoue se inclinó hacia él. – Ichigo Kurosaki me gusta más que Ogichi Shirosaki.

\- Vaya, nunca me lo habían dicho...gracias. – Añadió con una sonrisa sincera. – Una cosa ¿Crees que mi mano obtendrá poderes? Porque eso sería increíble.

Por algún motivo aquella pregunta hizo que Orihime comenzase a reírse, a reírse de verdad. En todos los años de su vida jamás se le había ocurrido algo así. Poder verla así, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose a causa de su risa, sin rastro de tristeza o algún sentimiento negativo hacia que Ichigo se sintiese mejor. Definitivamente iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para mantener aquella sonrisa. Él no era consciente de que el regalo con el que cargaba era mucho más valioso que las piezas de orfebrería robadas. Solía mantener una faceta de tipo duro y que siempre andaba enfadado, impasible ante los demás y muy a menudo metiéndose en peleas a causa del color su pelo; pues no aceptaba burla alguna de su persona. Había establecido unos parámetros para que nadie se acercase lo demasiado, hasta Renji tenía sus límites, pero los dos lo tenían. Tal vez por eso eran tan amigos.

Mas no podía luchar contra el sincero corazón de la chica ante sí, era como pelear contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza ¿Para que luchar contra la corriente del río cuando éste podía llevarte por un agradable paseo? Hasta había olvidado sus prisas por vender las dos horquillas, y se centraba más en lo que había ante sí.

Aquella noche, con las estrellas cubriéndoles, los dos intercambiaron anécdotas hasta altas horas de ésta. Él hablaba sobre sus trabajos, los sucesos graciosos y los lugares que había visitado; prometiendo que algún día la llevaría ahí. Mientras que Inoue le hablaba sobre lo que había leído en libros, sobretodo de las estrellas que tanto le fascinaban. Realmente dejaron de hablar porque el sueño iba venciéndoles, no obstante podrían haberse pasado la noche entera hablando. Era como si se entendiesen a pesar de ser dos personas tan dispares, como si estuviese destinado que se conocieran; aunque fuese entre unas condiciones tan peculiares como ellos mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero haberos dados feels, admito que estoy cansadísima porque son las seis de la mañana y no he pegado ojo. Pero estoy contenta en como ha quedado el capítulo. Aunque admito que temo haber hecho que se acerquen muy de golpe, a pesar de que les he dado más tiempo para que desarollen sentimientos hacia el otro; pues en la película esto ocurre en el mismo día que se conocen.
> 
> Como veis he metido el detalle del capítulo 287 del anime, que es un relleno de un capítulo que está basada en esa portada del estilo mil y una noches; ahí Ichigo se llama Chigo, Ishida es Urio, Orihime es Ori-Mei, Chad es Chaido y Rukia es Ruki-ruki. Me hizo gracia dado que yo soy fan de Magi, que es un anime/manga basado en las mil y una noches. Además de que metí tanto la escena en la que Ichigo le promete a Orihime que la protegerá tras la primera aparición de Ulquiorra y Yami. Y por supuesto me parecía importante meter la preciosa confesión de Orihime sobre lo que quiere hacer en sus cinco vidas, aunque quité lo último porque en este AU ella no había conocido a alguien que amase.
> 
> *doughnut: Son como se llamaba a los donuts a principio del siglo XIX, siendo ahí donde en teoría comenzaron a hacerse en los países del norte de Europa.
> 
> *dirndl: traje tradicional alemán de principios del siglo XIX que se lleva hoy en día en el Oktoberfest.
> 
> He de admitir que me puesto a mirar ropa interior del siglo XVII porque pensaba que Enredados estaba situado en esa época, pero luego me fijé que en verdad es a principios del siglo XIX. Estudio la carrera de historia y me gusta que cuando algo está ambientado en alguna época sea lo más correcto posible, por suerte esto es un cuento y tampoco hace falta aquí un rigor histórico XD Por suerte al comprobar que las amadas rosquillas/donuts/dona o como preferíais llamarla(según la traducción es una o otra) eran justo de esa época pude meterlas en su discurso.Lo que me hizo mucha gracia es saber que Rapunzel llevaba un dirndl, y no un vestido. Otro dato sobre mi es que soy alemana, y obviamente tengo uno, por lo que me di cuenta de que iba con ESO por todas partes.
> 
> Para que entendáis, esos trajes favorecen muchísimo la figura, además de juntar los pechos y levantarlos; así tu cintura parece más pequeña y tu pecho mayor. En el caso de Rapunzel no es para tanto dado que ella es bastante delgada ¿Pero Orihime? Con el pecho que tiene me imaginaba siendo eso así y que realmente fuese sacando el ojo a alguien XDDD
> 
> En todo caso voy a aprovechar estas vacaciones para seguir escribiendo y hacer más cosas con respecto a los fanfics.
> 
> El título de la canción y lo que me ha ayudado sobretodo a la hora de buscar inspiración ha sido la canción de Monsta X, Beautiful versión acústica; un grupo que se ha hecho un hueco en mi corazón y la frase es de la canción.
> 
> De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y seguir apoyando a este fanfic, al cual le tengo mucho cariño por ser mi primer longfic. Cualquier critica, aportación o sugerencia siempre será bienvenida~ Ahora voy a dormir porque si sigo escribiendo voy a tener el cerebro hecho papilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Con esto comienzo mi proyecto en serio de un long fic, aunque he de decir que no quería comenzar a publicar hasta tener el capítulo 5 escrito y así no ir demasiado apurada, pero bueno estoy terminando el tercero por lo que no va tan mal XD
> 
> Este fic me vino en cuanto vi esos fanarts de orihime siendo rapunzel (Sobretodo los de la artista Neko)y es que le pega por la clase poderes que comparten; y las imágenes eran tan tiernas. Así que ya empecé como hace tres semanas con este proyecto, y tras ver lo sucedido mi ichihime y renruki shipper no ha podido más y por ello empezará con este au~~ espero que os guste


End file.
